Cold Vengeance
by RisingSonic17
Summary: Four children from the future came to the Smash Realm to warn their parents about a great danger that results in their deaths and the destruction of the world. The smashers take it upon themselves to fight the evil and save the their children's future. However, there is more to this evil than what they expected...
1. Chapter 1

**Author Notes: Alright ladies and gentlemen, I've got a wild story for you all. This is going to be a multi chapter story, this will probably the longest and most story driven fanfic I'll ever write. I know I'm known for writing more comedic and light hearted fanfics, but for the longest time I wanted to write a serious story. There will be romance, humor, action, drama, it'll get pretty bloody and gory later on. This is also going to be my first time using OCs (not counting the two I had in the Vegas fic). I'm not used to writing my own created characters, but I'll do the best I can do. The OCs Artemis and Rinkushu are the only things I own. Anyways, enjoy.**

It was just a bright and sunny day in the Smash Realm. All the smashers were relaxing and minding their own business in the mansion. There was no tournament today so everyone can laze around and have time to themselves. Outside by the mansion, a portal suddenly appeared. Four children came out of the portal. Two boys and two girls. Two of the kids are older than two of the others kids, who appeared to be twins.

"This must be the place. Come on guys, let's go." The older boy instructed. The children start walking to the mansion.

* * *

In the mansion, Palutena was in the kitchen cooking and humming a song. The entire kitchen was a complete mess with different foods and spices all on the floor. Juices spilled all on the counter and flour just splattered all around the cabinet and the walls. The goddess herself had some flour on her body.

Palutena is mixing in a pot with a wooden spoon. She scoops up a little of whatever the hell she was cooking and takes a taste. Her eyes widened in horror and she spits it out.

"Blegh! That was disgusting! Is this usually what my cooking taste like? Hmm, maybe it just needs a little more salt." Palutena says. She opens the cabinet and takes out the salt, she sprinkles a lot of salt in the pot and just throws it on the floor.

The doorbell rings before Palutena could continue mixing her food, the goddess groans and turns off the stove. "Who the hell could that be?! Can't they see that a master chef is trying to cook up an amazing dish?! Better go see what's going on." Palutena looks at the mess she's made around the kitchen. "Isabelle can clean it. She likes work." She shrugs.

Palutena goes to the front door and opens it. She looks down to see four peculiar children standing on the doorstep. The older boy has brown hair and is wearing a familiar black robe, he also has one white angel wing on the left side of his back. The older girl has long dark blue hair and is wearing a black jacket with some streaks of violet with a hood. She's wearing black skinny jeans with black boots and has a black scarf over mouth. Just like the older boy, she also has one wing on her back, but it was on the right side and it was black. The younger boy has short blonde spiky hair and is wearing a familiar silver armor with no shoes on his feet, he also carried a giant sword behind his back. The younger girl has short black hair in a bun and is wearing the same silver armor with no shoes, she's also wearing small glasses with black lens.

Palutena just raises her eyebrow at the children. "You know, Halloween ended months ago kids. Is there like a cosplay event or something? Why are you even here in the first place?"

The older boy starts speaking. "Uh, hey there auntie Palutena. I know this is a really sudden but, my name is Morgan. The girl with the black wing is my cousin Artemis. The two in the silver armor are twins, The boy is Kana and the girl is...Cana with a C, I don't know why they share the same name. We're from-"

Palutena interrupts the Morgan. "Woah woah woah, time out there kid! How do you know my name, and why in the hell did you call me auntie?! What kind of joke are you trying to play here kid?" She folds her arms.

"This isn't a joke. I know this sounds all crazy right now, but all of us came from the future."

The Goddess rolls her eyes. "Please, how do you expect me to believe that?"

Morgan starts to smell something coming from inside the mansion. "You're making octopus stew. The octopus is still alive because you didn't bother to kill and its still under cooked. It tasted bad the first time and then you poured some salt into it thinking that it would taste better, it doesn't."

Palutena's eyes widens. This kid knew everything that she did when making her cooking. Everyone looks down to see the small octopus Palutena was trying to cook helplessly crawling out the front door. None of them bother to get it, they just let it crawl away.

Palutena looks back at the kids. "Alright come in, we have a lot to talk about apparently." She says.

The children enters in the mansion and looks around, they are amazed by the size of it. Palutena closes the door and goes to sit down on the couch. The more she looked at the kids, the more she starts to notice that these kids had some traits of some certain smashers.

"Alright, so you really are from the future. Why did you come here?" Palutena asks.

"You told us to go and find you. I mean...the future you told us to look for you, yeah."

"I sent you here? Before we go further, do I still look sexy in the future?"

"Barely aged at all auntie." Morgan gives Palutena a thumbs up.

Palutena takes a breath. "Good, I still have a chance to get a man. Okay, so why would I send you here to come look for me?"

"We're in a lot of danger auntie, we came here to the past because-" Before Morgan could explain the situation, everyone turns to see Bayonetta, Corrin, Cloud and Kamui coming down the stairs.

"Come on! I found this rocky field away from the city, we can go all out in our fights without hurting anybody!" Corrin says excitedly.

"No need to rush us darling, we will all need to get a good stretch before we exercise." Bayonetta says.

Kamui rolls her eyes. "Exercise, is that all you see us as? That just tells me you're going to be holding back."

"Well if its a spanking you want you from me, I won't decline the offer." Bayonetta smirks.

Corrin turns to Cloud. "Are you ready Cloud? I'm confident I can beat you this time."

Cloud shrugs. "Yeah. I guess."

The four smashers sees Palutena and the four children in front of them, they were wondering what is going on. "Hey Palutena, are you...babysitting these kids or something?" Corrin asks.

"I already babysit my two angels. You think I need more children to take care of?" Palutena replies.

Suddenly, Kana excitedly runs towards Cloud and Kamui and hugs them both. The couple got taken aback by Kana's action.

"Mama! Papa!" Kana yells excitedly.

Cloud, Kamui, Bayonetta, and Corrin eyes widen in shock and confused. "What?!"

Morgan rubs the back of his head in embarrassment. "I was hoping to tell everyone in a orderly fashion, but Kana couldn't contain himself. Alright, I'll explain everything. Cloud and Kamui, that's your son Kana. Bayonetta and Corrin, this is your daughter Cana. My name is Morgan, I am Pit and Robin's son. Beside me is my cousin Artemis, she's the daughter of Dark Pit and Lucina."

" _The fact that Pit has a child before I even get myself a man actually pissed me off. How did he even manage to keep Robin for that long?! I guess it was true love, or maybe they're both nutcases. Yeah, I like that answer more." Palutena thinks bitterly to herself._

Corrin is still shaken up by the news, but he takes a looks at Cana who was shyly hiding behind Morgan. "My...daughter?" He silently says to himself. Corrin smells her scent, it smelled similar to Bayonetta's rosy scent. He could sense that there was dragon blood within her, there was no doubt that this is his daughter.

" _So, I have a child with Cere in the future. This means that she came with me to Valla and we got married. That means...Cere is the Queen of Valla! She really stayed with me…" Corrin smiles to himself._

Bayonetta on the other is not sharing the same feelings Corrin is. She didn't want to believe it. She got married and tied down to Corrin, then she has a child. The Umbran Witch is known to be free and not to held back by anyone. With Cana existing, that means she's the ruler of the kingdom Corrin mentions. She gave up her life, and this did not sit with her well.

Bayonetta grabs Corrin, Cloud, and Kamui by the collar of their clothes. "Upstairs...now." The Umbran Witch pulls them back upstairs and heads to her room.

Palutena noticed the look on Bayonetta's face when she saw Cana, she could tell that she wasn't happy. "Somebody doesn't seem to happy about this." She says.

"I can understand her panic. You're just going about your day and then suddenly someone tells you that you have a child. I think I would be pretty freaked out too." Morgan says.

Kana turns to Morgan with a sad expression. "I'm sorry, I got so excited to see Mama and Papa and I couldn't help myself. I didn't follow directions."

"Don't sweat it Kana, they were going to find out anyways. Least that explanation is out of the way."

"Aren't you happy to see your Mama and Papa too Cana?" Kana asks.

Cana ignored her cousin and continued staring at the floor with a gloomy expression. Something was definitely troubling her and she couldn't get it out. Artemis continues leaning by the front door looking at the other children and Palutena. She hasn't said a word or barely made any movement since she stepped in. She just kept this cold stare.

Pit and Robin comes down the stairs into the living room.

"Lady Palutena, why are a bunch of cosplayers here in the mansion?" Pit questions.

"Perfect timing Pit. Pit and Robin, meet your son from the future Morgan." Palutena bluntly says.

"Hey mom! Hey dad!" Morgan waves with a smile.

"Whaaaaaaaat?!" Pit and Robin yells in unison.

Robin then took a moment to think about it. "Well, Lucina did come from the future. I guess this isn't out of the ordinary..."

"Hold up. How do we know if this is really my son?" Pit questions.

Palutena spawns an ice cream cone and casually drops it on the floor. Like a flock of birds, Pit and Morgan suddenly swarmed over the ice cream.

"Hey! Floor ice cream my favorite!" The two took a moment to look at each other, then a giant smile appears on Pit's face.

"Son!" Pit screams as he opens his arms

"Dad!" Morgan repeats the angels actions. The two hug one another with Pit lifting up Morgan and twirl him around as they both laugh. Pit puts Morgan down. "Isn't this cool Robin?! We have a son, and he's just as handsome as me!" The angel captain declares

Robin just rolls her eyes and chuckles. "It is cool Pit. So Morgan, are you going to explain why you have my robe on?" She questions.

Morgan blushes. "Well, I want to be a great tactician just like you mom. So I decided to dress the part."

"You want to be a tactician too? I'm intrigued to learn about what you do in the future."

Palutena takes a look at Artemis, who still hasn't moved from her spot. "What's up with her? She hasn't said a word or moved since she came inside."

Morgan turns to Artemis. "Oh, no need to worry auntie. Artemis is always this quiet. She's super shy and sucks talking to others."

Palutena shrugs. "If you say so, and quit calling me auntie. Makes me feel old when you say that."

"Black wing, blue hair, edgy looking. She's Pittoo and Lucina's daughter isn't she?" Pit asks.

"I think it was pretty obvious. She does have the brand in her left eye, and there's nobody else around here with blacks wings." Robin states.

"They need to know about this! Pittoo! Lucina! Get down here quick!" Pit yells to the 2nd floor.

Dark Pit and Lucina starts coming down the stairs. The dark angel glares at his twin for his obnoxious screaming. "You know, there are seventy other people in this place. They can all hear your annoying voice."

"What's going on?" Lucina asks.

"Well, you know how you came from the future Lucina? These four kids over here also comes from the future! Over there are some dragon twins." Pit points to Kana and Cana.

"Nice to meet you!" Kana waves with a big smile. Cana just looks down to the ground and doesn't say anything.

Pit puts his arm over Morgan's shoulder. "This is my son Morgan, Robin is his mother."

Morgan waves. "What's up?"

"Over there is your daughter, Artemis." Pit points to the dark angel girl.

"Our...daughter?!" Dark Pit and Lucina yell in unison.

They turn to look at Artemis, shocked expression appear on their face when they look at the dark angel girl. Artemis turns her head to look at her parents. It was hard to tell what she was really feeling with the scarf over her mouth, but eyes still kept that emotionless look. She walks up to Dark Pit and Lucina, standing face to face with them. The couple didn't know how to respond. This was their child.

" _S-So, in the future, I'll have a baby with Dark Pit. T-That means...Ahhh!" Lucina's face turns red. "I-I know we've done it once before, but we really haven't done it again since then. Oh goodness…She looks a lot like him, but her hair is just like mines, and she has the brand. This is...I-I don't know what to say."_

" _A kid?! Lucina and I have a kid?! I can't take care of no kid, they don't even like me to begin with! I didn't think it would go this far...Gah! She looks just like me too, no way this could not be my kid. How the hell am I even supposed to say?!" Dark Pit thought._

Artemis bows to Dark Pit and Lucina. "Mother. Father. It is...good to see you both again. You may not be the same, but you are my parents nonetheless." Her voice is rather robotic as if her lines were scripted.

"I-It is nice to see you too Artemis. My apologies, this is all still trying to sink in to me." Lucina says.

"Yeah...Same." Dark Pit says awkwardly.

Palutena's focus breaks when she hears beeping coming from her staff. She groans in annoyance. "I could've sworn I silenced this, hate when people call me to do work." The Goddess of Light answers the call and the portal shows Viridi, who is in Skyworld. Palutena groans even louder about who is calling her. "What do you want Viridi?"

"It's not what I want, its what the other gods want. You're needed in Skyworld immediately! So hurry and get your lazy butt up here!" Viridi nagged.

"What do you they want me for? I'm not really in the mood to doing some random task."

"You're never in the mood to do shit to begin with. You suck as a goddess and you suck as a woman. Now get up here now!" The portal disappears.

The Goddess of Light sneers as she gets up from the couch. "Pardon me children, I'll have to go. A certain loli brat keeps nagging me for whatever reason. So while I'm away, you can go and start bonding with each other." Palutena warps away to Skyworld.

* * *

 **Bayonetta's room**

Bayonetta is pacing back and forth with her hand on her head and her face in a panic like state. Corrin is standing by the dresser to the next of Bayonetta while Cloud and Kamui are sitting on the edge of the bed. Corrin is feeling concerned for his girlfriend, but Cloud and Kamui didn't look to worried.

Bayonetta stops pacing. "Alright, talk." She says. Corrin, Cloud, and Kamui just look at each other confused. The Umbran Witch was starting to get irritated. "Say something!"

Cloud shrugs. "What do you want us to say?"

"The children! Are you not freaked out by these kids coming out of nowhere claiming that you're their parents?!"

"Not really. It is very strange yes, but I'm not losing my mind over it. I can't deny that Kana is my child. He has dragon blood within him." Kamui says.

"He also has my Buster Sword, my future self must have gave it to him at some point. He's my kid, no two ways about it."

"So you're just okay with this?! Have you two ever thought about having a kid before?" Bayonetta asks.

"Well, I do take care of orphans with Tifa back in Midgar. You can say that I'm already a dad even though they aren't my kids." the ex-SOLDIER tells her casually.

"It has never crossed my mind before. I've never envisioned myself being a mother, I don't think I'm ready for such a big responsibility..." Kamui mumbles to herself.

Cloud turns to Corrin. "How do you feel about all this Corrin?" He asks the King of Valla.

"Cana...I think she's beautiful! I've always thought about being a father at some point. Settling down with my wife, we have a child, then we can just be one big happy family. I've never imagined what she would look like, now that I've seen her, I'm so happy! She looks so much like Cereza, I want to spoil her!" Corrin smiles widely. He uses his hands to cover his face, feeling embarrassed for being so excited over his future daughter.

"You see no issues brother?" Kamui wonders. She's not all that surprised he's taking this news very well in comparison to some people

Corrin shakes his head. "Not at all! Why would I?"

Bayonetta holds her head in frustration. "No. No. No. No. How could I let this happen?! Settling down, getting married, having a kid! I would never allow myself to be tied down to anyone. This to be some sick dream..."

Corrin got offended by hearing his girlfriend's words, it also kind of hurt him a little inside. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Bayonetta turns to Corrin with a puzzled look. "What are you talking about?"

"You saying that this is just a sick dream. So you're saying that our daughter is a mistake?!"

"That's not what I said..."

"So settling down and getting married to me is just a sick dream?! If I asked for your hand in marriage, would you have just abandoned me?!" Corrin starts to raise his voice.

"That is not what I meant Corrin!"

Corrin moves up to Bayonetta and got in her face. "Then what did you mean?! You're saying how you would never allow yourself to be tied down, but you're in a relationship with me! Is this relationship all just a lie then?! When you say that you love me, do you even mean it?! Did you even want to be with me at all?!" Corrin was someone who rarely got mad, but this really pissed him off. He has his fist bawled and his breathing is getting heavier. The Umbran Witch was stumped. She wasn't used to her boyfriend being angry at her, this hasn't happened to her in a long time. Bayonetta couldn't get any words out to explain what she said, Corrin piercing her with his eyes has her frozen.

Cloud gets up from the bed and pulls Corrin away from Bayonetta. "That's enough Corrin. Standing here arguing with each other isn't going to solve anything. Corrin I understand your upset, but you're jumping the gun here. I know Bayo didn't mean what she said, she's just freaked out about everything. Take it easy alright."

Corrin starts to slowly calm down and takes a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I went a little overboard."

Kamui stands up from the bed. "What we should do is go down there and welcome our kids. We may not be their parents from the future, but we're still their parents nevertheless. I'm sure spending time with them would make them very happy, and we can get to bond with them." She says.

Bayonetta, Corrin, and Cloud nod in agreement to what Kamui was saying. The four smashers leave the room to go back and get to know their children.

* * *

 **Skyworld**

Skyworld, the home to angels, gods and goddesses, and the home of Pit and Palutena. It has many floating islands that contains temple and statues, and clouds that the angels used for sitting. Palutena arrives to Skyworld with a very annoyed look on her face. She clearly didn't want to be here, but the gods would get on her if she didn't do this mysterious task. The goddess of Light meets up with Viridi who was standing next to an unfamiliar man. The man looks like a teenager and has long black hair, he is 5'7 wearing a long sleeve maroon shirt under a short sleeve coat, his pants were black and he wore royal blue boots, he also has a small silver hoop earring on his right ear.

"There you are! You sure was taking your sweet time to get here!" Viridi says.

Palutena was practically tuning out Viridi. "Yeah yeah yeah. Who's the kid?" She asks.

"This is...uhh..." Viridi puts her left hand on her head and snaps her fingers with her right. She doesn't remember his name at all. She turns to the man. "What the heck is your name again?"

"My name is Rinkushu, I am an apprentice of the gods on the path to becoming one myself. You are the Goddess of Light, it is an honor to me-" Rinkushu's sentence was cut short by Palutena interrupting him.

"That's wonderful kid, good for you." She says sarcastically. Rinkushu gives Palutena a glare, he did not appreciate being interrupted and found Palutena's attitude to be very rude.

"So here's the deal, the other gods wants you to take this guy and teach him the duties of being a god. The dos, the don'ts, just go around Skyworld and show what he gotta do." Viridi explained.

"Are you kidding me? You nagged me to come to Skyworld just to be a tour guide for some kid? What's so special about you anyway?" Palutena asks Rinkushu.

"I can create a plethora of energy based attacks by channeling my ki. It also enhances my speed and allows me to fly." Rinkushu replies.

"Real cute kid." Palutena says in a disinterested tone.

The young god starts to get annoyed. "I would appreciate if you stop calling me a-"

Viridi interrupts Rinkushu. "Listen Palutena, I didn't make the decision here. The others gods and goddesses-"

"With their stupid politics where they don't even talk to all the of the other deities, and always make sure they get their way. Whether the recipient likes it or not. What they do is none of my concern, I have my own job to worry about. I have to balance make sure Skyworld is safe and watching over Pit and Dark Pit. I don't have time to be babysitting some newbie. You can deal with this yourself, I'm going back to the Smash Realm." Palutena warps back to the Smash Realm.

"Palutena! You get back here right now you lazy bitch!" Viridi yells. She holds her head in frustration and messing up her hair. "Gah! How I hate her so much!"

"That is definitely not how I expected the Goddess of Light to act. How unruly." Rinkushu says.

"Great, now I'm stuck doing this stupid job.' Viridi sighs. "Alright, you're going to be following me now. So pay attention and listen to what I have to say." Viridi starts walking in a random direction.

"As you wish." The young god says in a silent tone as he follows Viridi.

* * *

 **Outside of the Smash Mansion**

Robin and Morgan are sitting down on the ground with different types of tome books around him. Morgan has the Fenrir tome in his hand, he casts six dark flames in the air and collides them together, which creates a small dark smoke.

Robin is amazed by her son's use of magic. "Wow Morgan, you definitely got magic down to a tee." She says.

Morgan smiles. "Well I learned from the best. You're the greatest tactician and mage in the world, I wanted to be just to be just as good as you."

Robin blushes. "Aww come on, don't flatter me like that. I'm proud that my future son is a skilled mage."

"You spent a lot of your time teaching me magic so I can learn how to protect myself. We'd practice everyday until I'm able to take full control of using them. I've actually my very own tome." Morgan takes out a black tome from his robe. The tome has a symbol that was very familiar to Robin, her eyes widened in fear.

"M-Morgan, what is that?" Robin asks in a scared tone.

"This is a dark tome I created with my knowledge of the grimoire, I call it Grima's Truth."

Just as Robin feared, now her mind started to race. "Morgan...you don't have that same symbol on your tome on your hand do you?"

"No. Why? I know you have that symbol on your hand in my time."

Robin sighs in relief. "I'm just relieved, I was afraid that I might have passed down my curse to you."

Morgan tilts his head in confusion. "Curse? Do you have some relation to Grima mother? I've read stories about that terrible dragon."

Robin rolls up her sleeves and takes out off the glove on her right hand, showing the mark of Grima. "Yeah, unfortunately I am the vessel for Grima. It's power is inside of me and changes me to a completely different person. I'm able to restrain it, but there's no telling when it will take control."

"Woah...mother never told me this. I just thought it was some cool tattoo." Morgan looks down at his tome. "So, I created a tome that has some power of Grima?! Freaky."

"I'm afraid to find out what it can do."

"No worries mother, I can control it. It is my tome after all." Morgan stands up and opens his tome. Robin stands up and backs away from Morgan to avoid any injuries. Dark energy began to form around Morgan, his starts to light and the force of the energy is blowing the lower half of his robe. "Grima's Truth!" He yells.

Morgan creates a giant dark energy ball with purple lighting floating around it. The energy ball then explodes into particles with dark smoke also coming out. The young tactician could feel a surge of power coursing within him. Morgan starts panting.

Robin is shocked by the amount of power Morgan's tome has. If it was in the wrong hands, a great disaster would be brought upon the world. "Morgan? Are you okay?" Robin worriedly asks.

Morgan turns to his mother. "Yeah, I'm alright. It's just everytime I use this tome, I feel more powerful. I can't really explain it, but I feel stronger and faster."

"Woah!" A voice screams.

Robin and Morgan turn to see Pit walking out of the mansion with an amazed look on his face.

"Did you do that Morgan?! That was really cool! Can you do it aga-AHHHHHH!" Pit steps on a pitfall and falls into a pit.

Robin gasps. "Pit!"

Morgan starts laughing while holding his stomach. "My pitfall trap actually worked!"

Robin turns to her son. "You set that up?"

"Yup. Although, the trap was more so meant for you if you decided to go back inside the mansion, I guess I didn't take father into account."

Robin shoots a glare at Morgan. "I didn't think my son would be so mischievous. You might've gotten me if Pit hadn't come out, I'm impressed."

"Sorry about that father!" Morgan yells.

Pit climbs out of the pit with some dirt on his chiton. "Don't worry about it. That was pretty good, being mischievous is in our genes." The angel walks to Morgan and Robin as he dust himself off.

"Like father like son as they say. I forgot to ask Morgan, who are you a tactician for?" Robin asks.

"For father. He made me the tactician for the royal bodyguards. I'm mostly just making the plans while you and father go out there to do the fighting. I get complimented a lot on my strategy skills." Morgan blushes while rubbing the back of his head.

"Well look at you being all popular in Skyworld, the guys and girls must be all over you I bet." Pit teases.

"N-No not really. I'm usually so focused on studying that I don't even notice that someone is attracted to me. When I was younger, I know I had a huge crush on Cynthia. She was so energy and pretty, but then I also had a crush on Laslow. He's just so...hot! I've seen him dance in private too, it makes him even sexier!"

Pit and Robin starts laughing over Morgan gushing about his crushes. "I'm sure you'll find someone who's just as nerdy as you." Pit says.

Morgan shrugs. "Maybe. Man, even in the past your relationship is so strong. You both still act the same back in my time."

Pit wraps his arms around Robin's shoulder. "Well of course, I love Robin. Although sometimes we like to branch out a bit."

"Yeah. You have Pit with his multiple attempts at trying to get Magnus to fuck him or him trying to fuck my brother. Then you have me kissing Kamui and Daisy. We decided on making our relationship an open relationship. Doesn't mean we don't love each other. I love Pit."

"And I love Robin. We just made an agreement that we could have sex with other people, doesn't really make it cheating if we both agreed on it."

Morgan rubs his chin. "I guess that does make sense."

Pit pulls Morgan closer to him and Robin. "You know, I think I'm really excited to be dad." He smiles before the suddenly having an epiphany. "Wait a minute! You can read!"

Morgan shrugs. "Of course I can read. Mother taught me."

Pit turns to Robin. "You teach him how to read but you don't teach me?!"

"Wait, father doesn't know how to read?! Is that why he's always been asking me to read stuff for me?"

"If you wanted me to teach you how to read, all you had to do was ask Pit." Robin says.

"Morgan didn't have to ask if he wanted to learn how to read!" Pit pouted.

"Pit, Morgan was probably a toddler when I taught him how to read. You're a grown man."

"But I look like a kid, so I should get the same treatment as he does."

"Yeah you look like a kid, act like one too."

Pit and Robin continue to argue with each other. Morgan chuckles to himself. "I guess this is what they call lover's quarrel." He shrugs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Notes: Alright, who's up for some backstory and character building? This was pretty difficult to write since I've never done my own original character before. I hope I did a decent job on creating a story for my OC. Fair warning, some parts may be very uncomfortable to read, if you're not a fan you can turn away from the story.**

 **Here is the story of Artemis, the daughter of Dark Pit and Lucina.**

 **Inside of the Smash Mansion, 2nd floor.**

Dark Pit is walking down the hallway heading to Lucina's room. He has his head down still pondering about the recent event that happened. Having a child was never something Dark Pit ever thought about. He thought after forcibly getting married and being Ylisse's new prince that that was it. Now he finds out that he has a daughter with Lucina in the future. The dark angel didn't know what to think. It definitely scares him that he's a father, but he wasn't angry about it. Dark Pit groans as he holds his head in frustration.

Something else was making the dark angel fidgety. He slightly turns his head to see his daughter Artemis just three feet behind him. Ever since she introduced herself, she's just been following behind him.

Dark Pit couldn't just ignore her any further, he needed to say something. He stop and turns to Artemis, she stops too. "Could you stop following me around?! You're creeping me out and I feel uncomfortable!"

"My apologies...father..." Artemis replies.

"Stop calling me your dad!" Dark Pit yells out of frustration.

Artemis just stared at Dark Pit, no showing of any hurt or fear from the sudden outburst. She just kept that same emotionless expression even though she found herself not looking at the dark angels' eyes "I am sorry...I see that I have become a nuisance to you. If your wish is for me to leave you alone, then I will oblige."

The dark angel girl was beginning to turn around and walk away. Immediately, Dark Pit starts feeling regretful and sighs. "Stop." Artemis stops and turns back to Dark Pit. "I didn't mean to snap at you like that. I'm still trying to wrap my head around everything. After being forced to get married, starting a family was the last thing on my mind."

"Forced? I was always told that you and mother had a very happy marriage."

"Hmph, they didn't tell you on why we got married. It was due to a law in Ylisse, it was either marry or get executed. I think you deserve to know the truth."

"I'm not surprised. Hiding any negative stigma to avoid public backlash is how you keep the citizens blind. Higher ups do it all the time."

"You sure know about politics."

"I learned from you father. Don't trust anybody because the world is just filled with snakes. I learned that the hard way…" Artemis growls with venom in her voice.

Dark Pit notices Artemis's furiously shaking her fist. Something was definitely bothering her, he did want to know what has happened to her. "Come on, let's go meet up with Lucina. I'm sure she wants to know more about you."

"Yes...Let us go to mother."

The two dark angels continue to make their way to Lucina's room. The rest of the walk was rather silent. Dark Pit looks back a few times to check on Artemis who continued to look down to the ground with some anger in her eyes. This is the first time Artemis has shown emotion since she arrived. They eventually arrive at their destination. Lucina was speaking with her father about the children that showed up in the further future from her own timeline. She turns to see Dark Pit and Artemis and acknowledges their presence. The dark angel slowly closes the door behind him and leans against the wall. Even though he wanted to talk, he still had the bad habit of remaining distant from who he was talking to.

"Dark Pit, you're here with Artemis. I was just explaining everything to my father." Lucina says.

Chrom walks up to Artemis and crouches down to her height. "So you're my granddaughter? It's nice to meet the future princess of Ylisse." He smiles.

"King Chrom...It is a pleasure to see you again." Artemis bows.

"No need to be formal with me, I'm a grandfather. You can call me grandpa Chrom, gramps, grandpappy Chrom."

"I would much rather not call you those names. It is unbefitting to refer to the king as those names, even if they are of blood." Artemis responds coldly.

Chrom starts to feel a little uncomfortable with how direct Artemis is. Lucina would've acted embarrassed, but Artemis remained stoic "Alright then." Chrom stands up. "You also referred to me as King. So that means I'm still alive?"

Artemis nods. "Yes. You, Queen Sumia, and Princess Cynthia are all still alive ruling Ylisse. Your swordsmanship is still phenomenal and you are still a viable unit on the battlefield."

"Well that's good to hear. I don't know how you feel about the way you said it but...nice to know everything is okay."

Artemis looks down. "Okay isn't the word I'd use in this situation."

Lucina walks up to Artemis. "Do you need anything Artemis? Are you hungry?"

"I am fine Mother. I do not wish to eat at the moment."

Dark Pit starts to look a little peeved. He leans off the wall and walks up to his daughter. "Alright Artemis, what's the deal with you? I heard what you said about some situation not being okay. What the hell is going on?! Why are you acting like a robot?! If you have something to say, say it!"

"Dark Pit stop! You shouldn't be yelling at her like that. If there is something she doesn't want to talk about, she doesn't have to right now. Yelling at her isn't going to make her feel comfortable to talk." Lucina states.

"No Mother...Father is right. He told me the truth about how you got married, so it is only right that I also tell the truth. You all deserve to know about me and what's going on."The dark angel girl slowly pulls down the scarf, revealing the rest of her face. The smashers quickly notices a small scar on the left side of her face.

"Artemis, that scar. Who gave that to you?" Chrom asks.

"...The angels in Skyworld." Artemis murmurs angrily.

"What?! They hurt you?!" Dark Pit asked in a horrified voice. This was his first time hearing about the Skyworld angels being violent towards other angels. They would never usually hurt their own kind, but to attack a child…

"I will...start from the beginning."

* * *

 _ **The Kingdom of Ylisse (Future)**_

 _For most of my early childhood, I lived in Ylisse. I was rarely allowed to leave the castle. King Chrom did not want to risk the chance of me getting kidnapped or assassinated. I was being constantly guarded by my retainers, Frederick and Sully. Even though mother and father are the prince and princess, they always made time for me. Mother would be busy with her duties sometimes, but father is always there to spend time with me._

 _Father did not enjoy the fact that I was forced to stay in the castle, I was six years old at that time and he did not want me to be sheltered from the outside world. He discussed with mother about letting me be able to leave the castle._

* * *

Dark Pit is walking to the castle garden with Artemis's hand on his own. The dark angel still wore his black chiton and black sandals because he refused be seen around wearing a gown and a crown on his head. Even though Dark Pit is older, he's only slightly taller and his face still looks young. Artemis has short hair and is wearing a black nightgown with black sandals. They see Lucina in the garden giving pumpkins and turnips to a village family that consisted of a mother, father, and son. Lucina wore white and gold dress with a snow white robe over it. The exalted princess still has a young face, but she grew her hair out even longer than before.

The father puts the last of the vegetables in his carriage and gets inside the carriage with his son. The mother grabs Lucina's hand and shakes it.

"Bless your heart ma'am. With this, I can be able to feed my family. You are a miracle worker!" The mother says.

Lucina blushes. "Please, it was no problem. My duty is to protect and provide for the people of Ylisse. I'm happy to help your family. If there is anything else you need help with, let us know."

"Yes ma'am." The mother bows.

"Lucina!" Dark Pit calls.

The Exalted Princess turns to see her husband and daughter. "Dark Pit, hello. Is there something wrong?"

"I need to talk to you about something." By the corner of his eye, the dark angel sees the mother staring at him with a disgusted look on her face. He didn't know why she was staring at him, but he didn't care. Artemis notices this as well, she wondered why the was staring so rudely at her father. "Do you mind lady? I need to talk about family business with my wife." Dark Pit says rudely.

The mother gave one last glare at Dark Pit and Artemis before getting back in her carriage and leaving with her family. Lucina turns back to Dark Pit with a disappointed expression on her face. "Dark Pit, you know Artemis is not supposed to leave the castle. Father will freak out if he saw her out here."

"That's what I came here to talk about. Leaving her cooped up in the castle is ridiculous."

"But you know why she can't leave the castle. It is for her protection."

"With all the people in this damn castle that range from warriors, mages, beast, and deranged lunatics, I think she's well protected already. Keeping her sheltered isn't going to go well in the long run. She won't survive when she finally does get the chance to get out. She'll have no knowledge of the world around her or how to navigate it. She's not gonna know how to take care of herself."

Lucina sighs. "Dark Pit, I do share the same feelings as you. I don't like leaving Artemis in the castle, but Father is very overprotective of her. He does not want her getting involved in a war she cannot fight."

"Well, we haven't had a war in years now, I think we can relax a little bit. I have an idea. I can take her to Skyworld to attend school there or something, then when she's done I'll pick her up and bring her back."

"Skyworld? You haven't been there in so long. Are you sure she'll be okay going to school there?"

"It shouldn't be a problem. She'll be up there with other angels so she won't feel like an outsider. Pit, Palutena, and Robin are up there, so she has family to go to if she needs something."

Lucina puts her hand on her chin. "Hmm...That doesn't sound like a bad idea…" She looks at Artemis and bends down to her eye level. "Sweetie, would you like to go to school in Skyworld? Will you feel okay being up there on your own?"

Artemis nods. "Yes mommy. I want to go and see other angels like me. I don't like being in the castle all the time, I have no friends."

"That's not true Artemis, you have Frederick."

Dark Pit raises his eyebrow at his wife. "Really Lucina? Frederick?"

Lucina sighs. "No need to be rude Dark Pit. Let's go discuss with Father about the idea. It's going to be a pretty long argument."

"I'm not worried about it."

Lucina starts to giggle. At first, Dark Pit thinks she's laughing at how nonchalant he is about going into a debate with Chrom. It was something else entirely. "I just realized something. You actually called Pit by his name. You never usually do that."

The dark angel blushes in embarrassment. If Pit heard that slip, he would never hear the end of it. "W-Well...don't get used it!"

Artemis grabs on to Lucina's hand. "Come on mommy, we need to go talk to grandpa." She says swinging her mother's hand.

Lucina and Dark Pit start walking back to the castle with their daughter tightly holding on their hands.

* * *

 _Mother and Father had a strong relationship. There were barely any arguments between them, maybe a few disagreements over trivial things, but I assume that's normal. They were always able to communicate, listening to each other's problems so that could solve any issues they had. They were always there for me. I had a loving family, and I loved them both._

 _I don't remember most of the conversation mother and father had with King Chrom, all I know is that he allowed me to attend school in Skyworld. When my first day arrived, I remember being very nervous. It was going to be my first time being outside of Ylisse, being with other people who were the same kind as me. I thought it was going to be amazing to see a whole new world. Unfortunately, that day showed me how people felt about father, and the consequences of being his daughter._

* * *

 **Skyworld (Future)**

Dark Pit is flying to Skyworld while holding Artemis in his hand. Artemis is wearing the same black chiton and sandals like her father. Dark Pit lands on a floating island that marks as the town of Skyworld. He puts Artemis down and grabs her hand. It has been years since Dark Pit has been in Skyworld. Ever since he moved to Ylisse, he never came to Skyworld to visit Pit or Palutena. He made the decision to never return here, but this was for his daughter. Artemis just looks around mesmerized by the heavenly sky, the clouds, the statues, and the entire temple. She sees the other angels of Skyworld, their attire only consisted of a white chiton and brown sandals with white wings.

Artemis looks up at her father. "This is where you used to live Daddy?" She questions

"Yeah, a long time ago with your uncle and auntie. I lived here until you were born. Then I left to live in Ylisse with your mom after you were born."

"Did you like living here?"

The dark angel took a moment to think before he answered. He could not recall a single good memory he has of Skyworld. There was a reason why he chose to never return, but he did not want to scare his Artemis. "Not really. I'll tell you all about it when you're older. Come on, let's get to school."

"Okay daddy." Artemis nods.

Dark Pit and Artemis start walking through the marketplace of the town to head to the school. While they were walking, the citizens stop what they are doing and turn their attention to the two dark angels. Dark Pit felt the eyes of the angels staring at him and Artemis. He could see the mean glares, the disgusted looks, people whispering to each other. It was evident that they weren't happy to see him back in Skyworld.

Artemis looks around at all the people staring at her and Dark Pit. It was starting to creep her out. She wonders if they did something wrong. Artemis looks up at Dark Pit. "Daddy, everyone is staring at us. Do they not like us? Did we do something to upset them?" She looks up at her father with a worried look.

Dark Pit could only hold his daughter's hand tighter. He couldn't ease her worries. The dark angel picks up his daughter and flies away quickly from the marketplace so that she wouldn't have to be scared anymore.

Dark Pit sees the floating island that has Skyworld Elementary, he flies down and lands on the island. All the adult outside of the school set their eyes on the two dark angels as they walk their children inside.

Dark Pit puts down Artemis and kneels down to her. "You going to be alright?" He asks.

"I don't know...I was very scared of all those people looking at us. They're still staring at us."

Dark Pit looks around to see all the people looking at him and his daughter. He groans in agitation. "Do you all have something to say to me?! How about you go and focus on your own kids and stop focusing on mine?!"

All the adults look away from the dark angels and carried on to walk their children to the school. Artemis looks down with a sad look. "Everyone has been looking at us funny. I don't think the kids will like me. Is...there something wrong with me?" She says as she starts to tear up.

Dark Pit his hand on his daughter shoulder. "There is nothing wrong with you Artemis! You want to know why? Because you're my daughter, and you're the toughest, strongest, and the most beautiful angel in the world. Don't let people make you think otherwise."

Artemis wipes her eyes and looks up at her father. She hugs Dark Pit. "Thank you daddy…"

"You have a Caprisun in you bag just in case you get thirsty and some cinnabons if you want to snack during class. I'm going to go see your auntie Palutena and your uncle Pit and let them know you're going to school here. Stay safe alright? I'll be back for you." Dark Pit gave his daughter a kiss on the cheek before standing up and flying to Palutena's Temple.

Artemis waves goodbye to her father. She turns to the school and sigh. Artemis is still feeling nervous about meeting the other children, but she remembers what her father told her. "I'm tough and strong. Just like my daddy." She tells herself.

Artemis walks inside the school. The size of the first floor is large with stairs leading to a second and third floor. Lockers on the left side and a trophy case on the right. On the ceiling are paintings of angels carrying bows and harps with clouds around them. With how large the school is, it was easy for Artemis to get lost. She walks around the hallways to find someone who could help her get to her class room. She asks older students, custodian workers, and some teachers, but they all responded with silence and just walked away from her. Artemis continues to walk aimlessly around the school to try her classroom wondering why no one would help her.

Artemis sees a door open. She could hear other children inside laughing and shouting. On the top of the door is a sign says "first grade", this is the grade Artemis slowly and nervously walks to the classroom and pokes her head inside. The room suddenly becomes silent when all the children looks at the dark angel.

The teacher, who is female, looks over her desk to see Artemis by the door. The teacher has a slim body, long brunette, and brown eyes. She wore the same white chiton and brown sandals like the other angels of Skyworld. She picks up a clipboard and looks at the paper that was clipped on it. "You must be the student that I was missing. You are Artemis, correct?" She asks.

Artemis nods. "Yes miss."

"Well come inside, no need to be afraid. My name is Ms. Sasha, you can trust me." The teacher says in a reassuring tone.

The dark angel gulps and slowly walks inside the classroom. The other children displayed creeped out looks as they stared at Artemis. This was starting to make the dark angel shake in place as she stood in front of the class. She looks down to the ground and closes her eyes replaying the words that Dark Pit cited to her in her mind. " _I'm tough and I'm strong. I'm tough and strong._ Artemis silently says to herself. She takes a deep breath and looks back up at the other student. "H-Hello...My name is Artemis."

A boy angel stands up from his seat and points at the dark angel. "Why are your wings dark? They look gross!"

"She only has one wing!" Another boy angel points out.

"That means she that either her mommy or daddy is a human!" An angel girl proclaims.

"Eww humans! My mommy said human are icky and yucky!" Another angel girl shrieks.

"That means she can't fly like us because she only has one wing. What a lame-o!" An angel boy starts to laugh.

All the other children join in to laugh at Artemis."You can't fly! You can't fly! You can't fly!" They all start to chant insultingly. The dark angel just watch as the other students just laugh and insult her. She couldn't muster up anything to say as she was feeling too hurt and embarrassed to stand up for herself. Tears starts to well up in Artemis's eyes, she looks down to the ground so no one would see her face.

Ms Sasha slams her fist on the desk, frightening the children and making them silent. "That's enough out of all of you! I know I did not teach you children this behavior! Is this how we treat a new student?! You wouldn't like it if people did the same to you would you?!" She yells angrily.

The teacher calms down and walks over to Artemis. She kneels down and puts her hand on the dark angel's shoulders, she could feel Artemis shaking and see tears falling from her face. The teacher frowns. "Artemis darling, I have a space in the back of the class where you can be alone. I deeply apologize for how the children acted. I'll give you this day to just be by yourself, okay? Anything you need, I can help you with."

Artemis didn't respond, she continues to silently cry to herself. She starts walking to the back of the classroom. All the children moved their desk away from the dark angel as if she was infected by some disease. Artemis just continue to cry...and cry...and cry.

* * *

 _That day continues to haunt me. All I could remember was the pain in the heart that I once had and the tears rolling down my face. The entire time I was in that school, everyone just treated me like trash. Constantly throwing insults at me, excluding me from games and activities, moving away from me if I tried to sit with them in the lunchroom. I kept asking to myself "why...why does everyone hate me?". I just didn't understand it._

 _I soon found out the conflict between the humans and the angel, something I was completely unaware of. I was a child, you don't usually think about those sorts of things. Unfortunately, that didn't matter. I was half human and I was shunned for it. The angels outside of the school hated me because of my father, always talking bad about him saying how I'll end up being a delinquent just like him. I was...a mistake. I was unhappy, but I didn't want to tell Father that. I just got enrolled, I wanted to show that I could be strong. I stayed in Skyworld Elementary for only a week, because of an incident that day…_

* * *

 **Skyworld Elementary**

The bell rings to signify the end of the school. All the children quickly run out the classroom cheering.

Ms. Sasha, who is sitting at her desk, waves goodbye to the children. "Enjoy your day children! Don't get into trouble!" She yells happily. The teacher turns to see Artemis slowly getting up from her desk and slowly walking to the door with her bag on her back. Ms. Sasha can see the sad look on the dark angel's face as she slowly to the doors. The teacher frowns. "Artemis."

Artemis stops and turns to Ms. Sasha. "Yes?"

"Would you mind staying back for a minutes? Don't worry, you're not in trouble. I just want to talk." Artemis nods and sits down at a desk close to Ms. Sasha. The dark angel looks down at the desk to not make eye contact with the teacher. Ms. Sasha sighs. "I'm worried about you Artemis. I've seen everything that's been going on, and I can see that you hurting. I've tried talking about the bullying to the principle and the dean, but they just won't listen to me. This is very petty of them."

"I'm sorry…" Artemis apologizes.

Ms. Sasha raises an eyebrow. "Sorry? Why are you apologizing?"

"For being here. If I wasn't here...no one would be mad at me and causing trouble for you. It's all my fault."

Ms. Sasha shakes her head. "No! No! No! None of this is your fault dear! You shouldn't apologize for being alive!"

Artemis looks up at the teacher with tears in her eyes. "Then why does everybody hate me?! Did I do something wrong to make everyone so mad?! Please, I don't want people to hate me anymore."

The teacher sighed. "You did not do anything wrong Artemis. It's just...the angels are not good friends with the humans?"

"W-Why?"

"It's a long story dear. One of your parents is a human right?"

Artemis nods. "Yes. My mommy isn't an angel like my daddy."

"I see. Well, the angels here are not too kind to half-breeds either. So…"

"They hate me because my mommy is a human? She didn't do anything wrong! Why would they hate her?!"

"Artemis, it's really hard for me to explain. You will understand when you get older. I will tell you this. Don't let what others say about you change who you are! I think you are a very special girl, and you are going to do great things in the future. Do you trust me Artemis?"

Artemis nods. "Yes ma'am. Can I leave now? My daddy might be waiting for me outside."

"You are free to leave Artemis, don't want to keep him waiting." Ms. Sasha smiles.

Artemis bows. "Thank you." The dark angel gets up from the chair and walks outside the classroom.

"You be careful now Artemis! Everything will be okay!" Ms. Sasha yells. Her smiles soon drops and she sighs as she hunches back on her chair. It stressed her out that she had to explain the conflict between the humans and angels to Artemis. A child who just wants to live life is getting hated and revolted because she's half-human. "Is this stupid conflict worth antagonizing a child?" The teacher asks herself. "I'm sorry Artemis."

Artemis walks out of the school to go meet up with her father. As she keeps walking, an angel man and woman sneak glances at the dark angel with disgusted looks.

The angel man groans. "That must be "his" daughter." He grumbles with disdain.

"I can't believe filth like him would have a child. With a human no less." The angel woman snarks.

Artemis stops as she catches what the two adults are talking about. The dark angel turns to the adult angels. "Excuse me. I don't like the way you're talking about my mommy and daddy. I think it's very mean!" She says with a pouty face.

"I don't think we were talking to you girl!" The angel woman snaps

"We have nothing to discuss with a half-breed with the criminal you call a father!" The angel man spat.

"Stop! You don't know anything about my daddy! He's nice, he plays with me all the time, he tucks me in bed, and he always tells me how much he loves me! I'm going to be just like him when I grow up!"

"Yeah, you're going to be delinquent just like him! A lost cause! Nothing but a irresponsible, reprehensible mistake, scumbag criminal!" The angel woman insults.

Artemis is starting to get angry at these two adults insulting her daddy. She starts shaking, eyes filled with rage, her teeth grit, and her hands clenched. She had enough. "Leave my daddy alone!" The dark angel yells. Artemis goes to charge at the two adults, but she was stopped by someone lifting her up by collar.

An angel boy who is about ten years old smirks as he holds Artemis in his hand. "Well well, look at the little pipsqueak trying to act tough in front of the adults. How cute." He teases.

Artemis starts kicking and shuffling around to try and get out of the older boy's grip. "Let me go! Let me go!"

An evil grin appears on the angel boy's face. "You asked for it." He throws the dark angel to the ground. Artemis groans in as she slowly gets up on her two feet. The angel boy approaches her. "You think you're so tough don't you? Thinking you match up with the rest of us angels? We have no need for half-breeds like you." He says in a cold voice. The angel boy clenches his fist and punches Artemis in the stomach.

"AHH!" Artemis cries in pain. The dark angel falls on one knee as she hold her stomach. She felt as if she was going to throw up her lunch. Artemis didn't want to just give up because that's not what her daddy would do. The dark angel slowly gets back up on her two feet as she holds her stomach. She is wincing in pain and breathing heavily.

The angel boy is surprised by this. "You're still standing?! You are pretty bold for a girl, but now I won't going easy on you." The boy punches Artemis in the face, causing her to stumble to the ground. The dark angel is still standing on her feet, but her legs were beginning to give out on her. The angel boy punches Artemis in the face again, causing the dark angel to fall down. Artemis is now on all fours with her arms shaking and her vision getting blurry. She wanted to get back up and fight back but her body isn't cooperating with her. Before Artemis can try and stand back up, the angel boy kicks her in the face to make fall flat on her stomach.

The dark angel didn't have the strength to stand up. She was too injured. Artemis starts coughing feeling something drip down her face. When Artemis wipes her face with her fingers, she sees them covered in a dark red liquid. The dark angel makes a terrified look, she has never gotten hurt this bad back in Ylisse. She didn't know what this red liquid was. They weren't the tears she would normally cry. Artemis starts to hyperventilate and her body starts shaking in fear. She did not understand what was happening. "AHH!" The dark angel screams in pain as the angel boy kicks her in her ribs.

"Finally went down. Your weak human side is holding you back. You don't stand a chance against an angel! You don't belong here half-breed, and I'll make sure to get rid of you for good." The angel boy kicks Artemis in the ribs again, making her scream in agony. The boy just continued to kick the dark angel again and again with no signs of stopping.

Artemis starts to cry. "Stop! Stop! Please stop!" She screams through her pain. "Help me! Somebody! Please!"

The adult angels that were watching everything unfold didn't move a muscle. They just continued to watch the angel boy kick Artemis repeatedly. The angel boy puts his foot on Artemis head. "You can cry all you want pipsqueak, but nobody is going care for a half-breed."

There was only one person Artemis could yell for, she uses what is left of her strength to call for help. "DADDY! HELP ME!" She yells at the top of her lungs.

The angel boy raises his foot, ready to stomp on Artemis. Before he could move it, a huge crash is heard behind him. The boy turns to see a figure standing with broken pieces of the floor. All the adult angels gasps and moves back at the figure that appeared.

Dark Pit appears with his fist clenched, his eyes now bloodshot, his teeth gritted, and his breath heavy. He sees Artemis on the ground crying with bruises all over her body. The sight of his daughter in pain drives Dark Pit into a fit of rage, he has not been this angry since Hades tried to kill Lucina all those years ago in the Smash Realm.

"Get away from my daughter. Right. Now." Dark Pit says in a angry but calm tone. It was almost scary how calm he was

The angel boy smirks and turns to Artemis. "So you called your daddy to help you? Pathetic." He turns back to Dark Pit with a smug look on his face. "Now listen here ol-"

Dark Pit wasted no time to quickly charge at the angel boy and punch him in the face. The strength of the punch was so strong, it sent the angel boy through the wall of the school. He wasn't going to recover from those wounds for a while. "You want to know what's pathetic?! Taking your problems out on people who did nothing to you!" The dark angel turns to his daughter and picks her up. "Artemis…"

Artemis cries in her father's arms. "D-Daddy! I-I...I…" She couldn't finish her words. Artemis wraps her arms over Dark Pit's shoulders and continues to cry.

Dark Pit strokes her hair. "Shh. It's okay Artemis, I'm here. I'm here." He tries to console. Dark Pit's anger begins to flare up again as he sees all the other angels staring at him. "You all make me sick! You were just going to stand there like sitting ducks and allow that bastard to kill **MY** daughter! I knew something was wrong when I didn't see her coming down from here! So you hate me so much that you're going to take it out on a little girl?! How about instead of acting like cowards and saying shit behind my back, you say it while I'm standing right here! Come on! Say something now!"

All the angels just looks at each other with nervousness. Nobody made any sounds or any body movement. Dark Pit sneers. "Just what I thought. You don't want to say anything now that I'm here. Hmph. Pathetic. I knew you were all just cowards!"

Suddenly, an angel man steps out of the crowd. "We were just fine without you being here causing trouble. You were nothing but a criminal, a delinquent who refused to follow the rules and just did what he pleases. Destroying property, stealing goods, disturbing the peace, you were just a blemish on our beautiful world. Once you left Skyworld, we were finally able to live in peace. Then you decided to return, and you brought that monster with you!" The angel points to Artemis.

Dark Pit grits his teeth and holds on to Artemis tighter. "You better watch your mouth…"

"It was a foolish decision of Lady Palutena to allow you stay here! That was she thinking?! The fact that you're just an inferior replica of our idiotic Captain makes things even worse!"

Dark Pit heard enough of these insult. He takes out his staff and shoots the angel man through the chest. The man gets launched back and falls on the ground clutching his chest. All the other angels gasps and crowds around the man to see if he was alright. Dark Pit puts his staff away and sneers. "Be lucky I didn't blow your head off! It's not wise of you to disrespect my family! I don't want to see any of your faces ever again."

Dark Pit quickly flies away to Ylisse while holding Artemis bridal style. Artemis's vision starts to get blurry, she was slowly starting to slip out of consciousness. The dark angel slowly raises her hand and places it on her father's cheek. Dark Pit looks down at his daughter.

"D-Daddy...I-I'm...I'm...sorry." Artemis says weakly with tears running down her face. The dark angel's hand falls off her father's face and her eyes slowly closes.

"Artemis! You're going to be alright! Because you're my daughter, you're tough and you're strong! Just hang in there!" Dark Pit yells with worry in his voice.

* * *

 **Smash Mansion, Lucina's room (Present Day)**

"When I woke up, I was in the medical tent. Mother was in there with me. I can remember her crying beside me, afraid that I had died. I was lucky enough to have father come rescue." Artemis sighs.

Chrom looks at Artemis with sorrow in his eyes. The Exalted King felt his heart breaking hearing his granddaughter's story. "Artemis, I'm so sorry about what happened to you. I know it must've been really hard to move on after a near death experience like that."

"It's okay King Chrom, no need to apologize for something you didn't take part in. Luckily Ylisse and Skyworld didn't go to war. Lady Palutena wouldn't have allowed it. Any angel that harmed a human would be punished. Morgan is lucky to not suffer the same torture I did. That memory has haunted me, so much so that it was hard for me to trust anyone. I shut myself away from everyone, barely talked, ate, and rarely left my room unless there was an emergency or if Mother and Father needed me. I decided that having no emotions would protect me from any harm. I...can't remember the last time I ever smiled or a time when I was happy." Artemis remembers sorrowfully.

Lucina who is sitting at the edge of her bed starts crying. "Artemis...I'm so sorry…" She says looking down with her tears falling to the floor

Artemis walks to her mother and places her hand over her's. "Please do not cry mother. I...don't like to see you in this state. You were the one who took me to the medical tent and stayed with me until I felt better. You did all you could…"

Dark Pit is leaning on the wall shaking furiously. He felt his blood boiling and his eyes turning bloodshot. "Those bastards…" He curses with venom in his voice. The dark angel couldn't handle it anymore, he felt himself getting ready to snap. "GRRRRAH!" Dark Pit screams as he punches through a wall.

Chrom walks over to Dark Pit and puts his hand on his shoulder. "Dark Pit, calm down!"

Dark Pit slaps Chrom's hand away. "Calm down?! CALM DOWN?! You expect me to calm down after hearing shit like that?! Those cowards was going to let her die!"

"I'm not happy about it either Dark Pit, but letting your rage consume you isn't going to make things better! I would be feeling the same way as you if something were to have to my family or any of the other shepherds. You're family too Dark Pit and I won't let my son-in-law do something he'll regret! Do you understand?!"

Dark Pit starts taking deep breaths to calm himself. He holds his head in frustration. "I'm sorry I just...Gah! Is this what it feels like being a parent? I've only known Artemis for a few hours, but why do I feel like I've been taking care of her my own life?! I don't get it!"

Lucina stands up from the bed and walks over to hug Dark Pit. "It's okay Dark Pit, this is hard for me to take in too. I want you to know that you are not alone. Pit and Palutena care for you deeply. Not just them, father and the rest of shepherds consider you family. You also have a family here in the Smash Realm. You also have me, your wife. We are together til the day death do us part. I love you Dark Pit, and I always will."

Dark Pit could feel a lump in his throat and his eyes starting water. The dark angel has never cried before, he always held back his tears because he thought crying was weak. He did not want Artemis to see him cry, so he held back his tears. "I...love you too Lucina. Forever." The two share a passionate kiss with each other and break away from their hug.

Artemis walks over to Dark Pit and grabs his hand. "Father, you are who I inspire to be. Those words you told me when I was younger are words I will never forget. I wanted to be tough, strong, and beautiful just like you said. I always have your scarf around my neck to remind myself that you are always with me. I am also proud to bare the Brand of the Exalt. You two mean...a lot to me."

Dark Pit and Lucina smiles at their daughter. Lucina bends down and hugs Artemis. "I think you achieved what you wanted dear."

Dark Pit smirks. "You are definitely my daughter, and I couldn't be more proud."

Artemis bows. "Thank you Mother and Father."

Chrom walks over to his granddaughter. "So Artemis, why did you and your friends come here to the past? Is something wrong in your future?"

Artemis nods. "Yes. While I was with Morgan scouting out the battlefield back in Ylisse. We saw somebody destroying Ylisse with such immense power. He's even attack Valla and Midgar. The Palutena in my time sent to us back here to warn you all and try to solve the issues."

"What a terrible sense of deja vu...Did you see who this person was?" Lucina questions in a worried tone.

"We did, but...something didn't feel right."

"What makes you say that?" Dark Pit asks. Something told him that he wasn't going to like the answer.

"...The person we saw was...Corrin."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: What's up guys? We are back with this story and things start to get interesting. Now as you read through the story, you may find some similarities to a certain popular anime that a lot of people love.**

 **Also I just wanted to talk about this. I've been getting a lot of favorites and follow for like the past month. Firstly, I'm flattered that you like my stories and I thank you all. Secondly, why? I'm not complaining, but I don't think I do anything special. But I do thank you all for your support and I'll continue to work hard on my stories.**

 **Anyways, enjoy.**

* * *

 **Skyworld, Temple of Realms**

The Temple of Realms is a giant darkly lit room with many portals flying around it, each portal displaying a different universe. Viridi walks inside the temple with Rinkushu following behind her. The Goddess of Nature is still furious about Palutena leaving her with a job that she wasn't assigned to do. Viridi cursed Palutena under her breath. Rinkushu continues to observe in silence. This temple is the final stop of the tour and the beginning of his journey into become a god.

"This is the Temple of Realms. The gods and goddesses uses this place to watch over all the other universes. Helps us keep track of any threats that try to invade another realm, so we could deal with them personally." Viridi says.

Rinkushu looks at all the portals in amusement. "This is incredible...seeing all these different worlds is quite fascinating."

"Yeah, well it wasn't always like this. Pit used this place to watch Smash tournaments."

Rinkushu raises an eyebrow. "Smash? What is that?"

Viridi points to a portal in front of her. "This is the Smash Realm. Their gods are two sentient hands. I know, its as stupid as it sounds."

The young god walks up to the portal and stares at it. He saw humans, animals, and other sentient beings just fighting each other sometimes using ridiculous items that fell from the sky. "Is this all that these mortals do? Just fight endless battles?"

Viridi shakes her head. "Nah, they only fight in tournaments only. When they are not fighting, they make a complete mess of their world with their stupid shenanigans! Their recklessness cause harms to all the flowers and forests and...UGH! I hate those guys!"

Rinkushu looks down at Viridi. "Then why not go there and punish them?"

Viridi turns to the young god. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm saying if they are just destroying nature, why not go to their realm and put them in order? We are gods aren't we? Shouldn't we punish those who act like savages and ruin the world that we've created for them?"

"That's not how it works buddy! If I go in the Smash Realm and try to meddle in it, I'd essentially be invading. All of us gods and goddess agreed on a law that we would not invade each other's realms. Anyone who break that rule will suffer dire consequences...whatever they mean by that." Viridi shrugs.

"So we just allow the mortals to do as they please?!"

"It's not my problem to deal with. Let Master Hand and Crazy Hand deal with it. All I know is all gods and goddesses are prohibited from invading realms. Well I've showed you everything you needed to know, I'm going back home. You can deal with whatever problem you have on your own, wasn't my job to tutor you in first place." Viridi starts to leave the Temple of Realms.

Rinkushu just glares at the Goddess of Nature with his hands clenched. "I thought it was only the Goddess of Light that was lazy, but this seems to extend to other gods as well. Allowing the mortals to roam free and taint their world, after all we have done for them. It is disrespectful to us gods."

The young god turns back to the portal of the Smash Realm, his eyes widens at something that frightens him. The portal is displaying Bayonetta fighting against Cloud. Rinkushu starts to shake.

"The Umbran Witch Bayonetta, the angel slayer?! She's here?!" The young god could feel his blood starting to boil. He clenches his fist and grits his teeth. "That bitch is responsible for the massacre of The Hierarchy of Laguna. I had to witness her murder my angel brethren time and time again, and she just continues to roam free! I am sick of it! Just you wait Bayonetta, you will atone for your sins very soon! I will set things straight!"

* * *

 **Forest of Harmony**

Just a few miles west from the Smash Mansion is a giant forest. The large forest trees covered the sunlight with many different fruits hanging from the branches. Deep in the center of the forest, Corrin is sitting by a giant lake he dubbed the 'Lake of Tranquility'. This particular area holds sentimental value to the King of Valla. It was by this same lake where he confessed his love to Bayonetta and they shared their first kiss. It was a memory that he would never forget, even now it still makes his heart pound. The scenery puts Corrin at ease and give a space to meditate.

At a nearby bush, Cana is picking out roses and using them to create a flower crown. She walks up to Corrin. "Look Papa, I made you a flower crown. Do you like it?" Cana asks holding up the flower crown.

Corrin turns to his daughter. "It looks great Cana! Put it on me!" Cana kneels down and puts the flower crown on her father's head. Corrin places his hand on the flower crowd. "How do I look?"

Cana giggles. "I think you look you very pretty Papa."

Corrin blushes and sighs. "I'm always going to be "pretty". I guess being strong and manly just doesn't suit me."

"I think you're strong Papa. You can be both pretty and strong, like King Marth."

"I guess you're right. This is all still weird to me. Here I am talking to my future daughter. I know we just met, but it feels like I've been raising you for years. I'm happy to spend time with you Cana."

The young witch sits down and hugs her father. "You are still my papa, even if you are not the same papa I know." Cana turns to look at the lake. "The lake looks really pretty. Do you come here often Papa?"

Corrin nods. "Your mother and I always come here and just spend time together." Corrin touches the flower crown on his head. "I think it's neat that you put roses on the crown. Cereza's favorite flowers are roses. So, what is it like in your future? How are me and Cereza?"

Cana looks down to the ground with a somber look on her face. Corrin notices the shift in her expression giving him the idea that things were not good.

"Mama...Mama is gone." Cana mumbles.

"Gone?! What do you mean gone?! Did she go missing?! She...She isn't dead?!" Corrin starts to shake in fear at the thought of Bayonetta dying.

Cana shakes her head. "She's alive. At least...I think she still is. I don't know, she left when I was three years old."

Corrin eyes widens. "What? T-That can't be right. She's supposed to the Queen of Valla...ruling with me."

"Mama didn't want to be Queen, so she left Valla. She never came back…"

Corrin struggles to get a word out. So many feelings are running through his mind. Confusion, anger, hurt. The King of Valla struggle to comprehend what he was just told. _"I don't understand... We had to have gotten married, then we had you…then she just abandon us. No, that can't be. S-She tells me she loves me...then she just…"_ Corrin holds his head in frustration. He could feel his eyes getting watery. He needed to stop himself from crying when things got too stressful.

Cana clings on to her father's arm. "No Papa! Please don't cry! Please! I don't want you to be sad! I don't want to lose you again!" She pleads.

Corrin takes his hand off of his head and looks at his daughter in confusion. "Lose me again? What do you mean Cana?"

Cana lets go of her father's arm. She turns to stare at the lake. "Before we were sent here by Lady Palutena, I was just in my bed back in Valla. I woke up from a nightmare about mama again and I wanted to come lay with you. But when I came into your room you…"

* * *

 **Kingdom of Valla (Future)**

It was a quiet night at Castle Valla. Cana is walking down the hallway heading to her father's bedroom. The only source of light in the castle was the moonlight coming from the windows. The young witch reaches her destination and knocks on the room door.

"Papa...I had another nightmare. C-Can I sleep with you?" Cana asks.

Ten seconds pass by and there was still no response from Corrin. This starts to worry the young Umbran Witch. Cana slowly pushes the door. She gasps and puts her hand over mouth, her body starts to tremble at what she saw in front of her. Her father Corrin was lying on the ground in a pool of his own blood, his body showing no signs of life.

Cana's body start shaking as she falls to her knees. She slowly crawls to Corrin and grabs on to his hand. Tears start to well up in her eye.

"N-No...NO! Papa please don't leave me! Papa no! Please don't leave me alone! Please!" Tears start to fall from Cana's. "PAPA!" she roared to the skies in sorrow. The young umbran witch continues to cry, clinging on to her father's hand. She did not notice that a figure was walking towards her.

"There's no need to fret child."

Cana looks up at the figure speaking, her body freezes at the sight of the figure. The young Umbran Witch couldn't process what she was seeing in front of her. The figure was her father Corrin, but his hair was black, a small silver hoop earring on his right ear, and he his armor is black with some gold with a grey cape with purple on the inside.

"You will be joining your father soon enough." He says as he starts to laugh evilly. Cana could not move her body, she just didn't understand. Who was this person standing in front of her impersonating her father? The imposter reaches out to grab Cana, suddenly...everything went white.

* * *

 **Forest of Harmony (Present Day)**

Cana starts to shake and whimper, hugging her legs in a feeble position. The laughter of the imposter's continued to echo in her head over, and over, and over again. The young Umbran Witch could feel her eyes beginning to water.

Corrin looks at his daughter with sadness. It was not him dying that bothered him, but it was Cana having to see him dead. It started to remind of how he saw his mother Mikoto die in front him. That feeling of pain and sorrow, it was all too familiar with him.

"Cana…" Corrin calls trying to touch Cana's shoulder.

Cana pushes her father's hand away. "N-No! I'm not crying! I'm not gonna cry! I'm not gonna cry! Mama says that she hates cry babies! I'm not a crybaby! I'm not!" She says.

"Cana, its okay to cry." Corrin reassured

 **"NO!** " The young Umbran Witch roared. Her eyes starts to turn red and purple aura formed around her. She release a large burst of energy that sends Corrin flying at a nearby tree.

Corrin hits the back of his head on the tree and falls to the ground. "Oww…" He rubs his head in pain. "Woah." The King of Valla looks at his daughter with a stunned look. He sees that Cana's claws and tail are out, the scales on her face, her fangs being more apparent, and the purple aura around her. _"Amazing. I didn't think she would have so much power at such a young age. That purple aura, I've seen Cereza with it before."_

Cana starts to take deep breaths. The purple aura began to fade away and she slowly reverted back to her human form. She turns to see her father laying by the tree and quickly runs to him.

"I'm sorry Papa! I didn't mean to get angry and hurt you! Please don't be upset!" she says panicking.

"Its okay Cana, I'm not upset. I am a little surprised, I didn't know you were this strong."

"I-I can't control it. I never knew how to use my power, I don't even know how to transform into a dragon. You didn't think I had to since things were peaceful."

"I see." Corrin hugs his daughter. "Cana, I'm sorry you had to see me like that in your time. Whoever is responsible for that clone, I'll be sure to stop them." He declared.

Cana hugs her father tighter. "Papa…" She whimpers.

Bayonetta walks in and sees Corrin and Cana hugging. "There you two are." The two half dragons breaks their hug and turns to the Umbran Witch. "I was wondering where you'd be, then I felt some powerful energy. I assumed it was the little one."

Corrin and Cana did not say anything. They turn away from Bayonetta, not wanting to make eye contact. The Umbran Witch starts to get the feeling that something was wrong. Cana turns to her father. "Papa...I'm going to go back to the mansion. I don't want to be here anymore." The young Umbran Witch walks past Bayonetta with her head down. Bayonetta felt a little bothered that her daughter didn't even acknowledge her.

"Cana wait!" Corrin calls, but Cana did not turn back.

Bayonetta was now confused. She turns to Corrin. "Darling, what's going on here?" She questions.

Corrin stands up. He was still upset about Bayonetta abandoning him and Cana in the future. Even if that was the Bayonetta of the future, he didn't know how to feel around her. "Nothing Cereza…"

Bayonetta folds her arms. "I don't appreciate you lying to me Corrin. What happened here?"

"I told you it's nothing! Listen, I don't want to talk with you right now. I'm just going go back to the mansion." Corrin tries to leaves the forest, but Bayonetta blocks his way.

"I don't like secrets being kept from me. We are a couple, and we are supposed to communicate. I deserve to know the truth." Bayonetta reminds him

"Yeah? Well so do I..." Corrin mumbles in a somber tone. The King of Valla walks around his girlfriend and starts to leave the forest.

This just left Bayonetta even more confused. She did not understand why Corrin acting the way he is. She wanted to continue pursuing him, but she did not want to make things even more complicated. "Did I do something wrong? Also, what did he mean by that?" The Umbran Witch wondered.

* * *

 **Outside the Smash Mansion**

Kamui is sitting at the front porch watching Cloud and Kana clash swords against each other. Kana swings his Buster Sword at Cloud continuously with the blond swordsman was able to easily evade every attack. Kana swings his Buster Sword low at Cloud's legs, Cloud does a backflip to jump over the attack. Kana jumps up into the air and does a vertical slash, Cloud blocks the incoming attack with his Fusion Sword. The two swordsmen began to clash each other's sword for a few seconds. Kana dodges a horizontal slash from Cloud and manages to hit Cloud on his left arm. Cloud winces in pain, he clenches his fist and punches Kana in the face with his right hand.

"YE-OWW!" Kana yells as he falls on the ground. Cloud gasps, realizing what he had just done.

"Kana!" Kamui yells with a worried look. She quickly runs to Kana and helps sit him up. She sees that her son has a red mark on the front of his face. Kamui turns to Cloud. "What the hell is wrong with you?! Hitting our son like that?!"

Kana groans in pain. "P-Papa! I thought you said all I had to do was land one hit. You didn't say anything about punching me back." He says while sniffling.

Cloud turns his face and blushes in embarrassment. "Well I didn't say I wouldn't hit back."

Kamui stands up and pulls on Cloud's ear, making him cry in pain. "I will not let you bruise our son, he's only ten years old."

"Yeah, and he's also wielding a sword while also being part dragon. Getting punched in the face is no big deal." Cloud pulls Kamui's hand off of his ear.

Kana stands up from the ground while rubbing his face. "It's okay Mama, it'll heal up in a bit. So, how did I do Papa?! Was I good?!"

Cloud nods. "Yeah, I think you were really good. You sure have a handle on the Buster Sword."

"You gave me this sword Papa. You told me that Uncle Zack used to wield it."

Cloud's ears perked up at the mention of his long time friend and brother. "I told you about Zack huh?"

Kana nods. "You told me how great of a hero he was. He gave you the Buster Sword after he passes. You told me that it was now my turn to wield the Buster Sword, to carry yours and Uncle Zack's legacy. I don't want to disappoint you both, I want to make you both proud!" He declares.

Cloud could feel his eyes starting to tear up. He smirks. _"Zack, I never forgot what you said to me all those years ago. Now I'm passing it on to my future son. I know you're protecting him."_

Kamui notices a tear running down Cloud's cheek. She puts her hand on his shoulder. "Cloud? Is there something wrong?" She asks worriedly.

"Yeah Papa, why are you sad?" Kana pouts.

Cloud shakes his head and rubs his eyes with his shoulder. "I'm okay." The blonde swordsman bends down on one knee. "Kana, as long you have that sword with you, your Uncle Zack and me will watch over you. You're going to be the next hero, got it?"

Kana nods. "Yes Papa! I'm going to be hero just like you! I promise!" Kana clenches his fist with determination.

Kamui bends down to her son. "Kana, did I teach you how to turn into a dragon in the future?" She asks.

"Yes! You gave me a dragonstone to help me control myself. I can do it! Watch!" Kana takes out his dragonstone. He moves away from his parents so that he wouldn't hurt them while transforming. The young swordsman takes a deep breath and close his eyes. His dragonstone began to glow and float in the air. Kana lets out a loud roar as he transformed into his dragon form.

Kamui stares in amazement. "Wow! You got it down pack! No issues at all!"

Kana reverts back to his human form. "We kept practicing for days until I was able to get it right and control myself. Taught me when I was seven. You and Papa said it's best to learn how to defend myself early, cause you both won't be here forever. So I have to learn to how to fight to protect myself and others."

"Well it seems we did a good job then. You are strong Kana." Kamui says with a smile _"That doesn't sound anything like her. How could she leave Corrin and their daughter? I thought she loved him. This all just seems wrong." Cloud thought to himself._

"Yeah, I'm confident that you'll protect people."

Kana gives a wide smile. He turns to see Cana slowly walking to the mansion. "Hey cousin! Did you get to see your Mama and Papa?!" He says waving with a smile. The young Umbran Witch did not acknowledge her cousin and just walks inside the mansion. Kana frowns.

"Not a happy camper huh?" Cloud questions.

"Cousin Cana has been sad for a long time. Her Mama left her and her Papa and never came back."

Kamui's eyes widened. "What?! Bayonetta abandoned Corrin and Cana?!"

Kana nods. "Cousin Cana said that her Mama didn't want to be Queen, so she left."

This was surprising for Cloud to hear. With all the time he spent with them, he's seen the love that Bayonetta and Corrin expressed to each other. He knew Corrin was really loyal to Bayonetta, the Umbran Witch was his soulmate. Hearing Bayonetta abandoning her family made the the blond swordsman feel disappointed in her.

Kamui could feel her blood starting to boil. She clenches her fist and grits her teeth. _"That manipulative lying bitch! She was too much of a coward to take responsibility and become Queen! So what does do? Run away! Leaving my brother alone to take care of my niece, and not coming back! To think I was finally beginning to trust her! I will kill her!" Screams mentally in their head_

The Nohrian Princess starts to growl. Her claws and tail starts coming out before eyes becomes bloodshot. This starts to worry Kana seeing his mother in this state.

"M-Mama? A-Are you going to be okay?!" Kana asks worriedly.

Cloud extends his left hand to try and touch Kamui's shoulder. "Kamui, I need you to calm do-"

Kamui slashes Cloud's left hand. The blond swordsman groans in pains. **"DON'T TOUCH ME!** " She roared. The Nohrian Princess holds her head in frustrations. Kamui grew her dragon wings and starts flying away to a random direction.

Kana quickly runs to his father. "Papa! You're bleeding!" He panics.

Cloud puts his right hand over his left hand to stop the blood from dripping. "I'll be fine Kana, this has happened to me before. Let's just give Mama some time alone. Maybe she'll feel better later."

Kana looks to the direction to where his mother flew off. He pouts, worrying for her safety. "Mama…"

* * *

 **Smash Mansion, Living Room**

Corrin walks inside the mansion. He is still feeling conflicted about what Cana told him about the future. _"Cereza...Do you really love me? Because I don't know anymore."_

Corrin looks up to see Pit, Dark Pit, Robin, Lucina, Palutena, Morgan, and Artemis staring at him. The King of Valla starts to feel uneasy. "Did...I come in a bad time?"

"Actually you came at a perfect time. There are some things we need to discuss." Palutena says.

"Artemis and Morgan told us that she saw the one who is responsible for the destruction of their future. Weird thing is, they said that the person was you." Robin says pointing at Corrin.

"Well, looked like you. His hair and his armor were black, and he wore earrings." Morgan clarifies. "I think we got a clone on our hands."

"Cana told me what happened to me in the future. The clone killed me."

"That's not all. Not only did he destroy Ylisse, but Valla and Midgar too." Artemis says.

Corrin's gasps. "Valla?! No...All those innocent people…"

"Well if it isn't Corrin, then who is it?" Dark Pit asks.

Morgan shrugs. "I don't know. We didn't know what to call this clone, but we decided on Corrin Daku because of the color of his hair and armor."

Palutena rolls her eyes. "Now what kind of idiot came up with a lazy name like that?"

"It was you who came up with the name Lady Palutena." Artemis responds as a matter of fact.

"D-Different timeline, different Palutena!" The Goddess of Light blushes in embarrassment.

Dark Pit facepalms. "Nice to hear that your creativity improves."

"Her creativity for naming people is as good as her cooking." Pit snarks darkly to himself. "If she has a kid, I hope Ganondorf names it…"

Palutena glared at her angel children. They stopped talking smack about her immediately.

"Do you know if there are any other survivors in the future?" Lucina asks.

Artemis shakes his head. "Not to our knowledge. Lady Palutena teleported Morgan and me out of there before we got into any danger. Naga only knows if my family and the rest of the Shepherds made it out alive. I'm not too hopeful though…" She looks down to the ground.

"Lady Palutena also saved the twins before that clone got to them. Then she gave us the mission to come here to the past and warn you all." Morgan states.

"Well this is certainly some mess. How are we even supposed to know where this clone came from?" Palutena wondered.

"Hey, I got an idea!" Corrin says. Everyone turns to look at the King of Valla. "What if you can take me to the future and confront this clone? Cereza and Cloud could join me and we can stop him!"

"Wait, you actually want to take him on?" Morgan says in a worried tone.

"Why not? If it is just a clone, we should be able to take care of him if he has the same powers as me."

"He does have a point. Pittoo and I are pretty much equal with each other." Pit agrees.

Morgan rubs his chin. "Hmmm, I'm not sure about this. This could be a very bad idea."

"Well we have no other options Morgan. Sitting here twiddling our thumbs will get nothing done. We either take this chance or leave our world to perish." Artemis says coldly.

Morgan sighs. "Alright, I guess it is worth a shot. Auntie, can you take us back to our time?"

"I've never tried time travel before, I think it causes too much trouble. If you think this is gonna work, then I'll take you to the future."

"We can do it tomorrow. The children have been through so much, they deserved a rest." Lucina suggested.

Corrin nods. "I agree. Make yourselves at home."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: First off, I would just like to apologize for taking too long to post another chapter. School sucks, depression sucks, and I didn't intend to write 7k+ words in this chapter. But we living. Now, who's up for some high tension suspenseful drama? Because that's what you're going to get. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Don't worry, things will get wicked in the next chapter.**

 **Smash Mansion, Garden**

Bayonetta walks to the garden area of the backyard. Her mind was clouded with thoughts of Corrin's strange behavior towards her. Not only that, but Cana did not acknowledge her when she met them. There was clearly something wrong and it involved her.

The Umbran Witch sees her daughter Cana kneeling in a grass field. She stared at a lone rose that was away from the other flowers. Bayonetta goes into the grass field and approaches her daughter. She still felt a little strange with the fact that she has a daughter.

"Is there a reason why you are sitting here by your lonesome self little one?" Bayonetta asks.

Cana did not turn around to look at Bayonetta. The young Umbran Witch picks the rose and stares at it. Bayonetta is starting to feel a little bothered by the cold shoulder. "Are you not going to say anything? I'm trying to talk to you."

Cana continues to not respond. She gets up and walks past her mother, not even bothering to look at her. Now the Umbran Witch is starting to get pissed. She takes out one of her gun and shoots at the ground in front of Cana. Cana stops walking but still facing away from Bayonetta. "Is this anyway to be treating your mummy?"

Cana clenches her fist. "You're not my mama…"

"What was that?"

Cana turns to Bayonetta. Her eyes seething with rage. "You're not my mama! You will never be my mama!"

Bayonetta is caught a little off guard by her daughter's sudden outburst. "What in the world are you talking about little one?"

"You left me and Papa! You left us and never came back! You did not want to be queen so you ran away! Papa had to take care of me alone!"

Bayonetta feels shocked at what she was hearing. To hear that her future self abandoned Corrin and their daughter and never came back. She did not understand why she would do something like that, but it starts to make sense why Corrin is acting distant towards her.

" _I abandoned them in the future? No that couldn't be. Corrin is my darling boyfriend, I would never."_

Cana continues. "Papa always hoped that you would come back. Even after all the courting, my aunties and uncles telling him to forget about you and all the people insulting you, he still believed! But you never came back. Papa was really sad. It hurt me to see Papa sad. It was all your fault! I haven't seen you since I was three! All you did was leave me with these weapons and never came back!"

The young Umbran Witch summons two dark purple guns in her hands, one gun have a red heart key chain and the other having a purple heart key chain. They were similar to the guns Bayonetta has, but they were dubbed Passionfruit.

Bayonetta already recognizes the craftsmanship. " _Rodin is still getting his hands dirty I see. He gave her those guns until she was old enough to pull the trigger. Though by the looks of it, the little one does not know who to use her powers."_

"You are not my mama! I don't ever want to see you again! I HATE YOU!" Cana roars. A burst of energy emerges from the young Umbran Witch, pushing Bayonetta slightly. It was her daughter's venomous words that hurt more than the blast

Cana turns away from her mother and runs out of the garden. Bayonetta is now left to deal with her conflicting emotions. She does not understand why her future self would just abandon her family. It just did not sound like her.

" _Why would I do something like that? I would never...I do love Corrin. I do love him, right?" Bayonetta questioned herself._ That little bit of doubt in her shows that she was not being completely honest with herself.

* * *

 **2nd Floor, Bayonetta's room**

A few hours pass by and it was now sundown. Bayonetta is looking at the sunset from her balcony outside of her room. The Umbran Witch is feeling distressed, her future daughter's words echoing her in her head. Cana screaming the words "I hate you" was the statement that rattles Bayonetta the most. Bayonetta did not understand why she was feeling this way. She does not know anything about Cana and she hasn't fully accepted her as her daughter. The Umbran Witch detested the idea of having a baby, but making them was another story. So why is she feeling this way?

Bayonetta loses her train of thought as she hears someone knocking on her room door. She walks back inside her room and opens the door to see Cloud, he looked gloomier than what the Umbran Witch was used to.

"Hey Bayo, we need to talk. It's serious." Cloud starts

"Uh, sure. Come in."

Cloud enters inside the room. Bayonetta closes the door and locks it so that no one would burst in. Cloud turns to the Umbran Witch and notices something was off about her composure. She was quiet, avoiding eye contact and her flirtatious demeanor was gone and was replaced with this somber attitude.

"Are you okay? You're not yourself." Cloud asks in a worried tone.

"I'm okay. I am still a bit stressed out about all this time travel shenanigans and having a daughter. So, how are things going with your kid?"

Cloud sits down on Bayonetta's queen sized bed. The bed had a black bed sheets with a black cover over it. There were three pillows, one of them in the shape of a heart.

"Things have been fine. He's an innocent and kind hearted kid. He knows how to defend himself and is in full control of his powers. Kamui is already smothering him after knowing him for ten minutes. I'm not surprised since she was always the overprotective type." Cloud answers

Bayonetta starts to feel agitated. Why did her friend have to have the better behaved child? "How are you not bothered by this?! How can you and Corrin just be so nonchalant about this?!" She puts a hand on her head in frustration.

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about. Kana told me that in the future you abandoned Corrin and your daughter because you didn't want to be a queen."

"I'm already well aware. So, why are you coming to talk to me about this? I'm not the same as that Bayonetta."

"Do you love Corrin?" Cloud asks bluntly.

Bayonetta is taken aback of Cloud's sudden question. "W-What kind of question is that? I think the answer is obvious."

"Is it really? If it was, then you wouldn't have sounded so hesitant in your response."

The Umbran Witch raises her eyebrow and folds her arms. She did not like the blonde swordsman's response. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Answer my question Bayo. Do you love Corrin?"

"Of course I love Corrin. He's my boyfriend."

"Then why would you abandon him and your daughter? Why didn't you come back?"

"Why are you asking me about this?! How am I supposed to know why I left?! This is ridiculous!"

* * *

Corrin is on the second floor walking down the hallway to Bayonetta's room. He is looking down to the ground with a sad look on his face.

"I feel I was very being cruel to Cereza. It's not fair to ridicule her for something she hasn't done...or hasn't done yet..." Corrin shakes his head. "Don't think about it Corrin. I'll go apologize to her and we could talk this out."

The King of Valla arrives at his girlfriend's room. Before he could knock on the door, he hears two voices yelling at each other. Corrin quickly recognized the two voice.

"Cereza? Cloud? What's going on in there?" He wonders. Corrin leans on the door to listen.

"Why are you asking me about this?! How am I supposed to know why I left?! This is ridiculous!" Corrin hears Bayonetta yell.

"You don't love Corrin." Cloud states.

Corrin suddenly felt a sharp pain in his heart. Bayonetta doesn't love him? Was there relationship all a lie? The King of Valla did not want to believe it.

"W-What? N-No...It's not true."

* * *

Bayonetta gasps at Cloud's statement. She walks up to the blonde swordsman and pokes his chest. "How dare you?! I've been nothing but loyal to Corrin for three years! I've been showing him nothing but love and care! For you to say that I don't love him is fucking insulting!"

Cloud slaps Bayonetta's hand away. "Oh really? Well what happens after all of this is done?"

"What are you talking about?"

"When this Smash tournament is over and we all go back to our worlds, what happens with your relationship with Corrin then? Are you going to stay with him? Or will you just break it off then and there?"

Bayonetta kept her mouth shut. She averts her eyes "Umm…"

"If Corrin were to propose to you today, would you say yes? Would you even want to have a child with Corrin?" Cloud continued to push on.

Bayonetta's body starts to shiver. She can feel her heart beating out of her chest. The Umbran Witch could not face Cloud who continued to stare.

Cloud starts to get more irritated. "Answer the question Bayonetta!" He yells. This was the first time in awhile that he's said her full name, Cloud was not the mood for games.

Stressed from all the pressure, The Umbran Witch turns to Cloud and cracks. "NO! Okay! No! I don't want to be married! I never want to have a baby! I certainly don't want to become queen of any kingdom! I want to be free. Ruling kingdoms? Being a mother? That's not what I want my life to be! That's not what I want!"

Cloud gets up in Bayonetta's face. "This isn't only about you! What about Corrin?! How do you think he would feel if he heard you say all this?! Corrin would lay his life on the line for you! Whenever you needed something, he drops everything for you! Corrin gives his full devotion to you, but you want to be a spoiled brat because you don't want to have responsibilities?!"

"I'm being a spoiled brat?! For what?! Wanting to live my life?!"

"You're not getting the point! Stop being so fucking childish!"

Cloud moves back from Bayonetta and holds his head in frustration. He felt like he was going to explode. He takes deep breaths to try and calm himself. He looks back up at the Umbran Witch and shake his head in disappointed.

"I came to you about this because I didn't want to believe that you would do something so cruel. I wanted it all to be some misunderstanding. Because I believed that you really did love Corrin and that you wouldn't do anything to hurt him. Well you've shown your true colors. You are nothing but a coward!"

Bayonetta clenches and glares at Cloud. "You better watch your mouth…"

"You were going to keep this whole charade going until Smash was done, then just kick Corrin to the curb. I thought you changed, but I guess I was wrong this entire time. You were going to continue to be this pretend girlfriend just so you can continue to have Corrin as your little slave like you when first came here. You're disgusting. Everyone was right about you this entire time. You are nothing but a cold hearted bitch!"

Bayonetta had heard enough. She unlocks her Umbran Climax and wrapped her hand around Cloud's throat. She slams him into the dresser mirror causing it to shatter. The burst of energy causes all the other furniture and other items to float in the air. The enraged Umbran Witch puts some pressure around Cloud's neck. The blond swordsman groans in pain and starts coughing. Blood is slowing dripping from Cloud's head from being slammed into the mirror.

Bayonetta looks up at Cloud. "Shut up. Shut up. How dare you you say that to me. Who the fuck do you think you are?" The Umbran Witch says in a low but angry tone.

Cloud starts to strain. "Y-You can hurt me all you want, but it won't change anything..."

"Cloud...You're supposed to be my best friend." Bayonetta mumbles sounding a little hurt.

"I thought I was your best friend, but I guess that's all just charade too. I trusted you Bayonetta. I cared for you, but I obviously meant nothing to you. You never cared!" Cloud yells in anger.

"You don't get it! That is not it at all!"

"Then what is it then?!"

"I LOVE YOU DAMN IT!"

Cloud's face turns from anger to shock. Bayonetta power downs and all the furniture falls back down to the ground. The Umbran Witch releases her grip from Cloud's neck and turns away from him. Cloud leans on the dresser with glass shards around it. He wipes his head to remove some of the blood. The blond swordsman is in disbelief. So many things were running through his mind. The room was so silent that you can hear a pin drop. It's as if time had completely stopped. Cloud breaks the silence. "What? What did you just say?" Cloud asks.

Bayonetta sighs. "You heard what I said. I made it loud and clear." She says in a low tone, still facing away from Cloud.

Cloud gets off of the dresser and stands up. "I don't understand. You love me? How long have you felt this way?"

"I've had these feelings for you for a long time. When I first arrived, everyone hated me as you already know... I was getting shunned by the other fighters and getting sent death threats by those crybaby fans. The only person that didn't treat me that way was you. You weren't much of a talker but you treated me like a normal person. Then we just started talking with each other more and more until I felt comfortable around you. You were the first friend I ever made here. I did not think you would make me feel these things, but you and Corrin have been making my time here a happy one. These feelings just started to grow..."

"If you were in love with me, then why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I never experienced something like this before. I may have flirted with a lot of men, but I have never been in a real relationship. Romance was just something that never came to me, so I didn't know how to tell you. I was also starting to fall for Corrin. That day when I insulted his deceased mother, I felt devastated about what I did. After we made up and I opened up to him about my past, I realized that I was starting to fall in love with him. Then after dealing with his family, he confessed his love to me and we became a couple."

"Did...you still have feelings for me?"

"I did, but I knew I had to suppress them and just forget it. I couldn't betray Corrin...it would've broken his heart. I thought I would be better off just not telling you and forget. But that day when Hades invaded and he killed you. Watching you die in front of me...I...all my feelings just started coming back to me. When I thought I lost you and Corrin, I just couldn't do it anymore. I hated myself for being so weak. I hated myself for not being able to protect you both. I couldn't save my mummy and daddy, and I couldn't save you and Corrin." Bayonetta starts to shake. Tears began to form in her eyes.

Cloud starts to feel sorrow for the Umbran Witch. "Bayonetta...I'm so sorry. I didn't realize you were going through so much pain. So when you said that you loved me and Corrin? You meant it in...that way for me as well?"

Bayonetta slowly nods. "I'm sure you didn't see it in that way, but I was sincere about my words. I love both you and Corrin. It's been conflicting for such a long time because I didn't want to betray Corrin and I didn't want to ruin your relationship with Kamui. I was the one who pushed you into going after her so that you'd be happy with someone and so that I could forget you…"

"...Bayonetta. If you want me to be honest with you. I had feelings for you too."

The Umbran Witch gasps with a shocked expression. She turns to Cloud revealing her tear stained face. This was the first time Cloud has seen her in such a vulnerable state. "W-What?"

"Yeah, it's true. This is really hard for me to explain. I've experienced love before with my childhood friend Tifa. Even though I wasn't emotionally right, I cared for her deeply. I promised that I would protect her, even if I had to risk my life. I...share these same feelings for Kamui, and also for you. I know, it's abnormal and wrong for me to see thing this way. I don't know. I've never felt so comfortable with speaking with anyone until I met you. There was just something about your attitude that just felt...welcoming. I don't know how to explain it. I feel I can come and talk to you about anything. Maybe I'm just not fit to have a relationship with the mental state I have. Bayonetta, I don't want to lose you either. I care for you too much and...I love you too."

The tears continued to fall from the Umbran Witch's face. She couldn't hold back anymore. Bayonetta takes off her glasses and puts them on a nearby small table. She pushes Cloud onto her bed and gets on top of him, holding on to his wrist. Cloud is caught off guard by this sudden action.

"Cloud… Make love to me. Please… I need you…" Bayonetta says.

"B-Bayonetta…" Cloud tries to speak, but the Umbran Witch interrupts him.

"Cloud, please call me Cereza. I want you to see the real me, so please…"

"C-Cereza...I'm sorry about the things I said…"

"Let's not worry about that for now...Just take me."

Bayonetta and Cloud pressed lips together with passion. The Umbran Witch wrapping her arms around Cloud, running her fingers through his hair. Cloud mimics Bayonetta's actions, wrapping his arms around her and caresses her hair. The tears continue to fall from the Umbran Witch's eyes. The two continued to kiss.

What Bayonetta and Cloud didn't know, was that Corrin has been listening to them the entire time. Corrin's heart has been shattered into pieces. His girlfriend and his best friend are currently making love and he didn't have the courage to barge in and stop them. Betrayal wasn't the only thing he felt. He felt insignificant and weak. He felt used and thrown away similar to how Garon treated him in his youth. He wasn't part of the equation. When Smash was over, he would end up friendless and loveless. The dread he had the more he spoke with his kid only confirmed his darkest fears. The King of Valla starts to slowly fall to the ground crying silently. He did not have the strength to move, he just continued to sobs pathetically. The two people he cared for the most had broken his heart. This...was very unfitting for a king...

* * *

It was now night time. The moon illuminating in the sky, nothing but complete silence. In the backyard pool area, Pit and Dark Pit are sitting on the lawn chairs drinking soda cans together. The dark angel just finished telling his twin about his daughter's past.

"Yikes. How cruel. I can't really act too surprised about what they did. The angels like to act really privileged. They like to think they're above everyone else. Lady Palutena also showed me how corrupt the politics are between the gods. Skyworld isn't really the heavenly place people think it is." Pit says taking a sip of his soda.

Dark Pit sneers. "Tch, it makes me sick. Think they can do whatever they please and not suffer any consequences. I was this close to completely snapping." The dark angels crushes his soda can which still had some soda in and throws it off to the side.

"Hey, you can be angry but you don't have to litter!"

Dark Pit rolls his eyes. "Hmph, whatever."

"What I don't get is why Morgan didn't get treated the same way? He's a half breed too."

"Artemis told me that Robin home schooled him, so he didn't really have to go out much. Kid is lucky."

"Isn't it all so bizarre for us? I don't think either of us thought of having kids. It's definitely a big responsibility. Personally, I don't think of myself as father material. I'm still incapable of reading, so how can I take of a child? I'm also not the most mature person in the world."

"I'm on the same boat. I am far from father material."

"I guess we should be glad that we both have significant others that love us. They sure are strong." Pit lightly chuckles.

Dark Pit smirks. "Yeah…"

Chrom walks into the pool area and see the two angels. "Pit. Dark Pit." He calls.

The two angels turn to Chrom. "Hey Chrom, what are you doing up?"

"I came to check on my step son and nephew. Lucina and Robin already went to sleep. How are you both feeling? I know the whole time traveling thing is hard to stomach."

"I'm a-okay." Pit gives a thumbs up with a smile.

"I've mellowed out." Dark Pit responds.

"By the way, have you seen Morgan and Artemis? I tried searching for them in the mansion, but I couldn't find them."

Morgan and Artemis enters the pool area. "Hey Uncle Chrom, you were look for us?" Morgan asks.

"Where have you two been?" Chrom asks.

"We were just observing the garden. The both of us are unable to fall asleep." Artemis responds coolly

"Insomnia is quite the bitch." Morgan snarks.

"So, do you really think it's a good idea to let Corrin, Bayonetta, and Cloud go fight that clone? Do you even know what you're truly up against?" Dark Pit questions.

"Well what other choice do we have? I'm fearful about the idea myself, but it shouldn't go too badly. They're all strong, and with the three of them combined they should be able to thrash that clone."

"That or we all die horribly. The outcome can be the difference between life or death." Artemis coldly remarks.

"Artemis please, I want to have some shred of hope that we survive."

"Lady Palutena suggested Pittoo and me stay. She doesn't want to take her chances of us dying." Pit states.

"We'll be ready to rush to your aid if you're in danger. Just be careful." Chrom adds

Morgan bows. "Thanks Uncle Chrom. Come on Artemis, let's get back inside and try to rest."

The two half angels leave the pool to go inside the mansion leaving the adult smashers on their own.

* * *

Outside at the front of the mansion, Cloud and Kana are lying down on the ground. They are both lying down on their back with the back of their heads resting on their hands. Cloud's Fusion Sword and Kana's Buster Sword are planted on the ground behind them. The dragon spawn lets out a laugh.

"Thanks for playing with me today Papa! I had a really fun time sparring with you! You're so strong and cool! You're the best Papa ever!" Kana declares.

Cloud did not respond to his son, his mind was too focused on the events that unfolded. Bayonetta screaming she loved him just kept replaying in his head. He then crossed the line and got intimate with her, Corrin's girlfriend...his best friend. Regret and sorrow filled his heart now that things calmed down. He betrayed Corrin, someone who he considered a brother. He betrayed Kamui, the one he is currently in a relationship with.

He knew it was wrong, but the emotions overwhelmed him and Bayonetta. The passion, adoration, yearning for love, and Bayonetta wanting to show Cloud the "real her". He does love Bayonetta, but deep down he knows that he shouldn't. It killed him inside that he betrayed the dragon twins, and his relationship with Bayonetta wouldn't be the same.

Kana turns to see his father in distress. It starts to scare him, he sits up and puts a hand on Cloud's shoulder. "Papa?" He calls in a worried tone.

Cloud snaps out of his thoughts and turns to Kana. "K-Kana? I'm sorry...You needed something?"

"You look sad Papa. What's the matter?" Kana pouts.

Cloud looks away at Kana and looks back up in the sky. He did not want his son to feel concerned for him. He sighs. "Kana. Can you promise something to me?"

Kana tilts his head in confusion. "Hmm? What is it Papa?"

"Promise me….that you never end up like me."

"What?! What are you talking about Papa?! I can't promise something like that! You're my hero!"

"No. I am not the hero you think I am. I've made some terrible mistake. This person you that you see as some hero is just a fraud. That's not who I am, and that's not who I'll ever be."

Kana shakes his head. "That's not true! Don't say means things about yourself Papa! You may have made some mistakes, but that doesn't mean you are a bad person! You have been taking care of me and Mama for a long time, and you also help with Aunt Tifa's bar! You always tried your best to help out around Midgar! That's why I want to be like you! I'm going to be the strongest around here, then I'll be able to protect you and Mama! I won't let another bad man take you away from me!" He yells.

Cloud is shocked by his son sudden outburst, but his words got through to him loud and clear. He shouldn't let what happen determine what kind of person he is.

Cloud sits up and pets Kana's head. "Thanks Kana...I really appreciate you talking some sense into me. I apologize for the way I acted."

Kana hugs Cloud. "It's okay Papa. I don't like to see you sad. You deserve to be happy too." The dragon spawns then lets out a yawn. "Papa I'm tired…"

"You and me both Kana. We could just rest here, we'll be heading out to your time tomorrow. Don't worry, we're going to take care of the threat."

Cloud lays down with Kana in his arms resting his head on his chest. "Goodnight Papa…"

"Goodnight Kana. Sleep tight."

The two blonde swordsmen then drift into slumber.

* * *

 **Smash Arena**

Corrin sat in the spectator steps of the Smash Arena. He is looking down to the ground crying by himself. The King of Valla is still hurt about what happened between Cloud and Bayonetta specifically the things that the Umbran Witch proclaimed. Never want to marry him. Never want to settle down and start a family with him. Saying she would just leave him after Smash is over. The thing that stung the most was Bayonetta confessing her love to Cloud and then getting intimate with him. Corrin starts to have daydreams of Cloud and Bayonetta running off together and leaving him. It only made him cry harder.

"Corrin?" a feminine voice calls.

Corrin looks up and sees it was Rosalina who called his name. He rubs his bloodshot eyes. "Rosalina. What are you doing here?"

"I heard someone crying as I was walking around, then I found you. I can see the sorrow in your eyes, what seems to be troubling you?" Rosalina asks.

Corrin looks away from the space goddess and looks back down to the ground. "...Cereza doesn't love me."

"I assume you are talking about Bayonetta. What could cause you to think of such a notion? From what I've observed, the relationship between you two is a strong one."

"It's all a lie...I overheard Cereza and Cloud arguing with each other. She said that she would've broken up with me after Smash is over. She then told Cloud that she loved him. Then they…" Corrin clenches his fist and starts to shake. The thought of it was going to make him explode. "I won't speak any further."

Rosalina nods. "I respect your decision. I am sorry for what happened. I wish I could feel empathy for you, but I have never experienced romance. I lack the knowledge on how you should handle the situation." She frowns.

"Don't worry about Rosalina. It hurts you know...Two of the most important people in my life betrayed me. I don't even know what I should do...RAH!" Corrin slams his fist on the steps, leaving a dent. He sighs. "I would like to be alone Rosalina. I appreciate your concern, but I need time to myself."

"I will give you your space, but I will say this: I wouldn't jump to conclusions so quickly. I believe that there is an explanation, and that you should go approach them about the situation. I don't believe Bayonetta and Cloud are malicious. Do not close your heart. I hope you find the solution to your problem." Rosalina silently dismisses herself. It was easy for her to teleport away than walk away.

Corrin puts his hand on his head and starts to reflect. "How would I even approach them about it? Do I just say what I overheard? Who do I go to first? What should I do?" He asks himself out loud.

"You can't be serious!" A feminine voice yells.

The voice is super familiar to the King of Valla. He looks behind him to see his twin sister Kamui at the three steps above where he is. She is far from amused. Corrin stands up.

"S-Sister! How long have you been here?!" Corrin asks nervously.

"Long enough!" Kamui says in anger. She walks down the stairs and approaches her twin. "I heard everything! Everything you said was true because you could never lie even if you tried! So this is what happens when I'm away huh?! I was already pissed off at the witch for what she does to you in the future! Now that slut fucks Cloud who's supposed to be my boyfriend!"

"Sister, calm down..." Corrin extends his hand to try and touch Kamui's shoulder.

The Nohrian Princess slaps his hand. "DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" Kamui yells in a raspy and almost demonic voice. Her claws were beginning to extend, her tail came out and her fangs were getting sharper. Corrin moves away slightly in fear. "You think I'm just supposed to be okay with what I heard?! Cloud is supposed to be my boyfriend! The one I gave my heart to! Then that witch takes him from me! I've had nightmares about this before! I tried to ignore them because I believed Cloud would be faithful! How could he do this?!"

"Kamui, you need to take it easy! If you continue to go like this, your rage will consume you and you'll fully transform! You won't be able to control yourself!" Corrin warned.

Kamui just ignores her brother's warnings and continued to rant. "How can you be so calm about this?! That witch has been using you this entire time! You should be outraged!"

"I know, but...I can't. I still love Cereza and I don't want to lose her. I want to make it work."

"Do you hear yourself?! She betrayed you and used you, but you want to try and save that facade of a relationship?! You're pathetic! You would rather be used like some slave than actually being your own independent human being! It's pitiful!"

"Cereza and Cloud wasn't trying to hurt me on purpose! I don't want to believe that they've been using me! No! Everyone has a chance to explain themselves, that include Cereza and Cloud!"

"Wake up Corrin! Stop deluding yourself! Some people don't feel the need to explain themselves! Actions can speak louder than words! I'm not going to let you continue to be a slave! The next time I see that witch, I am going to kill her!" Kamui announces.

Kamui turns around to try and leave the arena, but Corrin quickly grabs his sister's arm tightly. The Nohrian Princess turns to her twin, who had an angry look of his own. "I'm not letting you lay a hand on Cereza. You want to get to her? Then you'll have to go through me. I'm not afraid to go against you." Corrin threatens.

The twins just stood still and stared at each other. One wrong interaction can lead to a very vicious fight between the two. Corrin and Kamui has never had a disconnected like this in their lives. It felt like they weren't afraid to kill each other if they had to.

Kamui slowly starts to revert back to her human form. She pulls her arm off of Corrin's grip. "You want to waste your time with this facade? Go ahead. Don't come to me when she stabs you in the back again. I gave you the warning." Kamui storms away from Corrin to exit the arena.

Corrin sighs to himself. He sits back down on the stairs and just thinks of what he should do.

* * *

 **Gates of Hell**

Rodin is behind the counter with Bayonetta, Jeanne, and Enzo sitting on the stools. Rodin shaking a cocktail shaker to make more drinks. Enzo is smoking a cigar with a beer bottle beside him. Jeanne is leaning on the counter with her legs crossed and drinking an apple martini. She watches Bayonetta with her arms resting on the counter with her face buried in arms. Her hair was also messy, which was unusual for the Umbran Witch.

"So, you have a daughter? Well I'll be damned. You always told me that you would rather make babies then have them." Jeanne snarked with a familiar line from Bayonetta.

"You know what they say about babies? They're either God's gift or demon spawn. There's no refunds either." Rodin says pouring a drink in a martini glass.

Enzo takes the cigar out of his mouth and starts coughing smoke. "Bayonetta is the last person I would expect to be a parent. Not very mother material if you ask me. Man, I feel sorry for that kid. Getting cucked by your best friend like a fucking hentai."

"So you fucked your other boyfriend? I don't think you ever had sex with the young one who's is your first boyfriend. Poor boy, he was probably hoping that his first time would be special. Guess that's not going to feel the same if you do eventually fuck." Jeanne says.

Bayonetta lifts her head. She was not wearing her glasses and she had some mascara dried up on her face. She turns to Jeanne. "You are not helping. Cloud is not my boyfriend either."

"You could've fooled me sister. I've seen the way you treat those two together, you're very bad at trying to keep secrets. You got yourself in the quite the love triangle. In love with two guys who both love you. Actually, doesn't Cloud have a girlfriend? Who is Corrin's sister? So it's a love square. So that mean-"

"Jeanne! Please! I'm not feeling any better."

"You shouldn't. You're a shitty girlfriend, wife, and mother. Being bad at all three just makes you a bitch. A bitch witch at that. Then you abandoned your little girl? Listen, I ain't hot shit, but at least I see my kids. I love the little fuckers, they can give me a headache along with the misses but they're alright. You on the other hand? I think you take the world record for worst parent ev-" Enzo screams and falls off the stool after Bayonetta shoots a bullet near him.

"One more word out of you and I'll leave your kids a surprise at their doorstep, one boiled egg." Bayonetta threatens.

"What a day!" Enzo cries.

"As much as that Eggman wannabe pisses me off, he has a point. You marry the kid, have a kid, and then you just leave. If you didn't want any of that, you should've just left before things went further. After doing all of that, you clearly don't love him at that point. That's cold, and the devil doesn't like hell freezing over. By the devil, I mean me." Rodin slides the martini glass to Jeanne. He then take out a cigar and lights it up with his thumb.

"Cereza, you clearly have some things to work out. You can't just run away from your responsibilities. You chose to be with him. You chose to get married, have a child, so now you have to pay the consequences. I don't want to believe that you would do something so cowardly and childish. You need to start fixing things, and I'd start by speaking with your daughter. You can solve your issues with your boyfriend later." Jeanne picks up her martini glass and takes a drink of her liquor.

Bayonetta didn't enjoy being scolded and lectured, but as much as she hates to admit it they're right. Bayonetta gets off the stool and for the portal to go back inside the mansion.

* * *

 **Rooftop of the Mansion**

Bayonetta is sitting at the ledge of the roof looking down. She spots Cloud and Kana sleeping together on the grass field. As cute as she thought it was to see, looking at Cloud just reminded her of what she had done. She looks up at the moon.

" _What have I done? How could I allow myself to be so vulnerable? All my bottled up emotions caught up to me and I couldn't control myself. I confessed to Cloud but was it worth it? I had to, if I kept it any longer it would've eventually come back to bite me. Normally you don't feel this way when confessing your love, but all I feel nothing but guilt and regret. How would Corrin feel if he found out about this? If he knew that me and Cloud made love it would break his heart. Cloud...I should have never had crossed that line. Our friendship will never be the same again. Cloud, Corrin..I love you both and I can't choose. This is all because of me...I'm going to lose the one I love because of me...I…"_

Bayonetta could feel her eyes starting to water. She tries to hold back her tears, she hated crybabies and she didn't want to be one herself. She didn't want to be weak. Her body starts to shake as she desperately tries to fight back her tears. Suddenly, the Umbran Witch hears a footstep behind her. She turns around to see her daughter Cana hiding behind the entrance doorway of the roof.

"Oh, it's only you little one. I thought you never wanted to see me again." Bayonetta mutters.

Cana comes out from behind the door way. "I-I was just on the roof to look at the moon because it was pretty. Then I saw you coming up and I ran to hide from you."

"You can just leave me…" Bayonetta says turning back around.

Cana starts to slowly walk up to her mother. "Y-You look sad. W-What's wrong?"

"It's nothing a child should be concerned with. Besides, you told me that you hated me. All I've done is ruin your life so don't even bother."

Cana frowns. She takes a seat beside Bayonetta who was trying to avoid eye contact. "Maybe I was being cold. I was so upset with my Mama in my time that I took out my anger on you. I was too angry to understand that you're not the same Mama that left me and Papa. I'm sorry for being such a meanie."

Bayonetta turns to her daughter. "Why are you apologizing?! You haven't done anything wrong! You have every right to hate me! Cana, I'm sorry for what I've done. I don't want to hurt your daddy. I don't want to hurt you either. I do love Corrin, he makes me happy and he does so much for me that no one has ever gone out of their way to do. The thought of having a child scared me because I didn't want my freedom to be gone. I realize that I've just been selfish this entire time. I am not fit for being a mother. You deserve a mother who will always be there for you. Not someone like me…"

Cana puts her hand on her mother's hand. "Don't be mean to yourself...Mama. I see that you do love Papa. You're not the same Mama and I realize that now. You look pretty Mama, so you shouldn't be crying. I love you Mama."

"Cana...Thank you. I promise that I will protect you and your daddy, I won't leave you." Bayonetta reaches into her pocket and takes out a golden item. "Here, take this." She gives the item to Cana.

"What is it?"

"That is the Bracelet of Time. I know you're still unable to use your power at will, so I'm giving you this bracelet. When you use it, you'll be in Witch Time for a small period of time. Whenever you're in trouble, just use that bracelet and run."

Cana nods her head. "Yes Mama." The young Umbran Witch puts the bracelet on her arm.

"Don't you fret little one. We will take care of whoever is ruining your future, I can promise you that. We will create a better future for you."

"Okay Mama. You and Papa please be careful. I don't want to lose you both."

"You won't. I'll make sure of that."

Cana moves closer to her mother and leans on her. Bayonetta wraps her arm around Cana and the two just stared at the moon. The Umbran Witch sings Moon River to lullaby Cana to sleep. Bayonetta picks up Cana and walks back inside the mansion.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I am so sorry. I'm not dead, a lot of stuff was going on. From having terrible times with finals, laptop having to be repaired, and other irl personal stuff. Getting this chapter out took a toll on me. However I finished it and I'm sorry to keep you guys waiting. If the chapter turns out to be shoddy I sincerely apologize in advance, and I'll be sure to improve next chapter. But thank you all for your patience, you're wonderful people.**

 **Anyways enough chapter, let the story continue and I'll see you next time.**

The morning begins as the sun rises in the Smash Realm. Outside of the mansion, Cloud is sitting down on the ground stretching his arms while letting out a yawn. Kana is climbing up a nearby tree and grabs two apples from its branch. The dragon spawn jumps down from the tree and runs back to his father.

"Here you go Papa!" Kana says handing his father an apple.

Cloud takes the apple. "Thanks Kana."

Kana sits down next to his father. Cloud takes a small bite of his apple. He turns to see Kana take a large bite of his apple. Cloud's eyes widen as he see the apple was now half an apple.

Kana lets out a burp. "Good apple!"

"Y-yeah. It's a light breakfast, but it'll do for now I guess." Cloud wipes his mouth.

"Are you scared about the bad man Papa? Do you think you can beat him?"

"I believe we can. No matter how strong someone may be, they are never impossible to defeat. I'm not scared at all."

"I know you can save the world Papa! Oh! I wanna tell you about my bestest friend ever!"

"Oh? I'm listening."

"Her name is Rhajat! She creates wonderful miracles with her hexes. She even cured this cavity I had this one time! She's my second shadow! I follow her all the time and get to watch create miracles like reviving the dead and make people cough up frogs!"

Cloud got a little weirded out from the last statement. "Uhhh…"

"I have a picture of the two of us right here!" Kana reaches into his pocket and takes out a photograph.

Cloud takes the picture. He sees Kana having a big smiles on his face with his eyes closed. Rhajat was standing behind Kana with her arms wrapped around his shoulders while having a maniacal smile on her face. She was drastically taller than the dragon spawn, so Kana was squished up in between her breast. The blonde swordsman is visibly creeped out by Rhajat but he did not want to be rude.

"She looks...nice Kana." Cloud compliments nervously.

"Rhajat is really pretty and nice! She gives me headpats, rubs my ears, and gives me a bunch of kisses when I help her with her hexes! If I do a really good job, she lets me touch her boobies! They're even bigger than Mama's."

"Uh...Wow…" Cloud starts to blush in embarrassment. He did not know how to respond, especially since huge boobs were a turn on. Did this run in the family?

"She also really likes Mama too and she doesn't like a lot of people. She's asked me a few times to try and get pictures of Mama. Do you know why Papa?" Kana asks innocently

Cloud was starting to sweat. He knew the answer but he did not want to ruin his son's pure mind. In a matter of convenience, Palutena comes outside with Morgan and Artemis behind her. A sigh of relief came out of the blond swordsman.

"Well you two are up early. Ready to put your lives on the line already." Palutena snarks.

Morgan yawns. "You know, I'd be more frightful about our upcoming battle if I wasn't so tired."

"We have a mission to complete. We cannot be enervated if we are to save our world. We must provide help if needed." Artemis reminds him

"I can see the bags under your eyes Artemis. You can try and hide it all you want, but you are close to passing out."

Artemis folds her arms and turns away from Morgan. "Whatever." She muttered.

Bayonetta comes outside with Cana holding on to her hand. Everyone is shocked to see the young Umbran Witch clinging on to her mother. Bayonetta turns to see Cloud who was staring at her with a somber look. An uncomfortable feeling starts to well up within the Umbran Witch, but she knew she couldn't run away forever.

"Cana darling, you stay here with your friends. I have to discuss something important with Cloud. You be a good girl now." Bayonetta says.

Cana nods. "Yes Mama."

Bayonetta starts walking toward Cloud. The blond swordsman starts to feel tense as the Umbran Witch inches closer. Cloud turns to his son. "Kana, go meet up with your cousin and the others. I need some private time with Bayonetta."

"Okay Papa." Kana stands up and walks away from his father.

Bayonetta is now standing in front of Cloud. The blond swordsman tries to avert his eyes from the Umbran Witch not wanting to let the guilt well up within him. Bayonetta is also feeling guilty, thinking of how she may have hurt her relationship with Cloud. She just want to make things right.

Cloud looks back at Bayonetta. "Bay- I mean Cereza. I want to say I'm sorry."

Bayonetta is confused. "Why are you apologizing? You weren't the one who initiated what happened. I should be the one apologizing to you."

"For what? Speaking your mind? I know it was in the heat of the moment, but what you said is what you felt in your heart. We also can't change what we did, it's done."

"I pushed you into doing it."

"And we both consented to it. It's okay Cereza, I'm not holding anything against you. We can both move forward from this, and just continue as we were."

Bayonetta sighs in relief. One thing she loved about Cloud was that he was very understanding and did not hold grudges. There was one thing still plaguing the Umbran Witch's mind. "We'll...have to tell Corrin about what happened. He deserves to know the truth."

Cloud nods. "I agree. It's going to be hard to tell him, but it's better that he knows."

Corrin comes outside of the mansion. There are bags under his eyes, they were bloodshot red, and his hair was messy. He was standing in a slouching position with an exhausted look on his face, he did not get much sleep. He honestly just wanted to stay in bed and wallow, but he knew he had a mission to complete.

Cana walks up to her father and hugs him. "Morning Papa! Are you feeling okay?" She asks with a smile.

Seeing his daughter brought the King of Valla some peace. He bends down and pets his daughter's head. "Morning to you too Cana. I'm okay, I'm just a little tired. Last night was just really rough."

Palutena scoffs. "You have an entire timeline to save and you're busy dozing off. We are on a time limit here you know. Let's not wait around to see what kills you all."

"My apologies Lady Palutena, I just-" Corrin stops when he sees Cloud and Bayonetta together. The Umbran Witch and Blonde swordsman makes eye contact with Corrin, they both quickly looked away from Corrin. The memories of yesterday started to replay in the King of Valla's head. All the anguish and heartbreak piled within. He clenches his fist to hold back the anger.

Morgan and Artemis notices the awkward energy between the three adults. They weren't really sure what was going on, but they have the feeling that the three adults were not communicating as well as they should

"Uh, did we miss something here? Cause I'm feeling a lot of tension going on right now. Like something big just went down." Morgan states.

"Well whatever the problem may be, we don't have a lot of time to dwell on it. We need full cooperation from everyone if we are to defeat our foe." Artemis says.

"Right cousin. Are you ready for us Auntie Palutena?"

"I've been ready." Palutena takes out her staff and uses it to open up a portal beside her. "This portal will send you to your current timeline. All you have to do is go in there and kill whatever is destroying your future and then come back. You won't be able to contact me while you're in the future, so I won't be able to transport you back here in the present." She explains

"So how do you expect us to get back here to the present?" Bayonetta asks in an annoyed toned.

Palutena shrugs. "That's for you guys to figure out. I just said I'll take you to the future. I'm sure you'll figure something out."

The Umbran Witch rolls her eyes. _"You dumb bitch."_

"You guys ready?" Morgan asks.

Cloud nods. "Yeah, let's mosey."

"Yes, let us proceed. We must save our children's world." Corrin says.

"And take out the trash that's impersonating my boyfriend." Bayonetta says as she summons Love is Blue to her hands.

The three smashers and the children walk inside the portal. Cana grabs her Corrin and Bayonetta's hands and holds on to them tightly. The King of Valla is confused on why she was holding on Bayonetta's hand. Yesterday, Cana wanted nothing to do with her mother. He wonders what he missed, but he didn't have the courage to talk to the Umbran Witch.

The portal closes when everyone enters in the portal. Palutena yawns and stretches her upper body. "Time travel is a lot of work. I'm going to go back and take a nap. They better not fuck things up, if they die then their kids are gone for good. I'm sure they'll be fine though."

Kamui comes outside of the mansion and walks up to Palutena. "Lady Palutena, what's going on here?" She asks.

The Goddess of Light turns to the Nohrian Princess. "Morning to you too Kamui. I just sent your brother, boyfriend, and the witch to take on whatever is ruining their kids' future. Now I know how you are with Corrin on dangerous mission, but-"

"He's an adult. He'll be fine. This was his decision, so he'll just have to take the consequences." Kamui responds coldly.

Palutena was a little taken aback by Kamui's response. "Woah, that's not like you. You usually freak out and throw a hissy fit about Corrin doing anything dangerous. Say, you wouldn't know what's going on between him, Bayonetta, and Cloud do you? They were awfully quiet around each other awhile ago, which is strange considering how close they are."

"...Last night I found out that Cloud cheated on me with that witch and Corrin overheard it all. I got into an argument with him last night trying to tell him that he's just been getting used, but he chooses to be foolish and believe that he can patch things up."

"My my, I mean I always took Bayonetta to be a slut, but I never took Cloud as a cheater. Poor Corrin, he heard it all? Talk about being the cuck in this sitiuation. Oh man, this explains a lot. I feel sorry for you honestly, you're just got caught in the middle of in the all." Palutena teases.

Kamui clearly wasn't amused by Palutena's mockery. She shoots a glare at the goddess. "Just make sure my son comes back alive."

"As for your brother and boyfriend?"

"If Corrin wants to get himself killed over a lost cause then that's his fault. As for Cloud, he can burn in hell with that witch. I am nobody's side piece. Infidelity deserves consequences." Kamui turns around and goes back inside the mansion.

Palutena just looked on in amusement of the Nohrian Princess's cold demeanour. "The remedy of a broken heart. Although, she's taking it well."

* * *

 **Kingdom of Valla (Future)**

The Smashers and the children appear in the middle of a desolate and destroyed town. Grey skies loomed over Valla with dark clouds, the grassland is grey and dead, rubble of old buildings on the ground, the buildings that were left standing are broken down, and there was no other sign of life of around.

Corrin looks around at the kingdom he was soon to rule, he couldn't believe how lifeless it looks. Valla is known to be a very beautiful kingdom, but what he was looking at felt like a ghost town.

"This is...Valla? No...It can't be. Everything is gone. Damn it…" Corrin curses as he clenches his fist.

"Is this the kingdom Corrin supposed to rule? Quite the depressing looking place." Bayonetta says to herself.

"Whoever did this made a real mess of things. Are we in the right place?" Cloud asks.

"Before we left to the past, the bad man was destroying Valla. Looks like he killed everyone…" Cana laments.

"Who knows where he could be now, but we have to stay sharp. For all we know, he could be watching us now." Morgan warns.

Corrin spots a white cloth with a blue streak going through it. He walks up to it and picks it up. His eyes widened when he notices who the fabric came from.

"Azura…"

Cana walks up to her father and sees the cloths he's holding. She gasps in horror. "Is that part of Aunt Azura's dress?! No...Aunt Azura…" The young Umbran Witch begins to cry.

Corrin gets down on one knee and hugs his daughter. "Shh shh shh, it's okay Cana. It's gonna be okay, I won't let him get away with this."

Bayonetta felt her heart aching watching her daughter and boyfriend cry. She looks down to the ground. " _Is this is all my fault? Had I just stayed with Corrin in this time, would any of this ever happened?"_ she pondered.

Cloud puts his hand on Bayonetta shoulder. The Umbran Witch looks up at him. "Don't blame yourself. You're not responsible for this. None of us could've predicted this would happen."

"There you brats are!" A gritty voice yells.

Everyone looks up in the sky to see a figure standing on top of a small run down building. The children eyes widen in fear. It was the one responsible for their desolated future, Corrin Daku. He looks exactly like Corrin, the only difference being that he had black hair, a small hoop earring on his right ear, and he wore black and gold armor with a grey cape with purple on the inside. The smashers felt weary looking at what was in front of them.

Kana puts to the figure visibly shaking. "T-That's him! That's the bad man who killed everyone."

"Corrin Daku…" Morgan and Artemis mutters

"H-He's here…" Cana whimpers as she hugs Corrin tighter.

"He really does look like me…" Corrin thinks to himself.

Corrin Daku sneers. "I don't know how you brats got away from me before, but now I have you right where I want you." He then spots Corrin, Bayonetta, and Cloud. A smirk suddenly appears. "Oh I see what's happened. You time traveled to get your mommy and daddies to protect you. How cute." Corrin Daku down the small building and lands on the ground.

Corrin turns back to the children. "Morgan, Artemis, I need you to move away from here and watch over the twins. We'll take it from here." He orders.

Morgan is feeling a little hesitant about leaving the smashers to fight alone, but it was best for them to get away. He nods. "Right Corrin. Be careful."

Artemis, Morgan, and Kana starts to run away and hide behind a building far away. Cana did not move. She did not feel good about leaving her parents. The last thing she wanted was her fear that they would leave her again.

"Papa…" Cana whines to her father.

Bayonetta turns to her daughter. "It'll be okay little one. We are not going anywhere. We'll take care of this guy and save you all. You can trust me. Now run with your friends and hide." She says giving her a reassuring smile.

Cana nods and runs with the rest of the kids. Corrin is shocked by what Bayonetta did. Earlier she couldn't care less about Cana, now she's assuring her protection. Now he really wanted to know what went on between the two, but he couldn't dwell on that now. There was a dangerous enemy standing in front of him.

"So you're the one responsible for this." Cloud states.

"You would be correct. It is quite the surprise to see you three alive. Especially you, Bayonetta."

Bayonetta perks up at the mention of her name. "Who the hell are you? How do you know my name?"

"I know exactly who you are. The Umbran Witch known for slaying the angels of Paradiso. Summoning those hideous monstrosities from Inferno to murder those beautiful angels. I'm all too familiar with you and your clan. You all sicken me." Corrin Daku proclaim with venom in his voice.

"Where did you come from?! Who created you?! Why are you a clone of me?!" Corrin accuses.

Corrin Daku just begins to laugh and shakes his head. "How foolish you mortals are. I am nothing like you nor am I some artificial being. I am the God of justice, the bringer of hope, the punisher to all the filthy mortals who dare taint this beautiful world that we gods and goddesses have created in our image. We granted you mortals a home, yet you destroy it with your barbaric actions. I will cleanse this world of you animals with this new body of mine!"

"That's not your body! You can't just steal my body and claim it as yours! Then you use it to kill innocent people who have done nothing to you!" The dragon prince shouts.

"Ha! Who are you to dictate what a god can and cannot take! I know the powers you possess within this body, and you have let it gone to waste! I will not let such power be locked away by some foolish mortal who can't even use it properly!"

Cloud takes out his Fusion Sword and gets in his battle stance. "I've had enough of hearing you spout your bullshit. We're going to put an end to you."

Bayonetta takes out her guns and gets into her battle stance. "Cloud and I are on the same page. If there's one thing I hate, it's a man who does nothing but runs his mouth. Men who blabber leads shorter lives, and yours is about to come to an end."

Corrin takes out his Omega Yato and gets in his battle stance. "I don't care if you're some all powerful god, you're going to pay for killing many innocent people! I will save this future for everyone!"

Corrin Daku chuckles. "I'll admit one thing, you mortals got spunk. Throwing your lives in a battle you have no chance in winning. This just makes my zero mortal plan much easier. I'll enjoy killing you three all over again." He smiles evilly. "Don't blink." The God quickly vanishes out of the smashers sight.

The Smasher are caught by surprised and starts looking around them. "Hey! Where did he go?" Corrin asks.

Suddenly Corrin Daku appears right in front of the trio and straight punches Corrin in the stomach, causing him to cough up spit. Corrin gets sent flying into a building.

"Corrin!" Bayonetta and Cloud yells. The two smashers tries to attack Corrin Daku, the God easily blocks all their incoming attacks with a calm demeanour. He jumps and hits both Cloud and Bayonetta with a split kick, knocking them both to the ground.

"You better fight like your lives depend on it. I'll kill you before you even land a scratch on me" Corrin Daku taunts.

Cloud and Bayonetta slowly gets up from the ground. Cloud charges at Corrin Daku with a diagonally sword slice. Corrin Daku back dashes away. Cloud continues to slash at the god, Corrin Daku dodges all of the the blonde swordsman's attacks. Cloud attacks with a vertical slash, Corrin Daku reflects the attack and retaliates by punching Cloud in the face three times and pushes him back with his palm.

Cloud staggers and shakes his head to regain his composure. He charges at Corrin Daku again and tries to attack with a jumping vertical slash, Corrin Daku quickly side steps out of the way and counters by hitting Cloud in the jaw with his elbow, knocking him down to the ground.

Bayonetta charges at Corrin Daku. She attacks with three roundhouse kicks, Corrin Daku dodges each of the kicks and counters by slapping the Umbran Witch in the face with a backhand. Bayonetta gets pissed off by the slap and uses her wicked weaves fist at the dark god.

Corrin Daku blocks the attack with his forearm. He smirks. "Looks like I struck a nerve. You're more easy to tilt than I thought." He extends his hand to Bayonetta's stomach and shoots her with a dark ki blast.

Bayonetta gets blown back and falls to the ground. She gets up on one knee while holding her stomach and wincing in pain. "What the hell was that?" She wondered.

Corrin Daku forms a dark ki ball in his hand. "I have the power to control my ki and bend it to how I see fit. Allow me to give you another demonstration of my power." The dark extends his arm preparing to throw the ki ball.

Before he could throw it, Corrin slices his doppelganger on his cheeks with his lance arm, leaving a small cut. "You're a lot stronger than I thought you'd be, but I'm not out just yet!" He growls.

Corrin Daku puts his fingers on his cuts. He was in disbelief. "You scarred my face. A mere mortal has scars the face of a god." He grits in anger and turns to Corrin. "Your punishment will now be far worse than intended! I will make you suffer before I kill you!"

Corrin gets his battle stance. When he took another look at his doppleganger, something crossed his mind. "Say, what did you do with the Omega Yato?" He asks.

"Ha! I had no use for such a weak weapon. Besides, why would I need such a fodder when I can create my very own sword?" Corrin Daku creates a dark ki blade around his hand. "En garde!" He yells as he charges at Corrin.

The two men clash swords. Corrin Daku easily overpowers Corrin, forcing him to step back after every sword clash. The King of Valla can feel himself getting ready to lose his balance, he needed to think of something quick before he gets his head cut off. Corrin Daku goes for a horizontal sword slash, Corrin jumps back to dodge the attack. Corrin changes his hand and shoots a Dragon Fang Shot. Corrin Daku destroys the projectile with his ki blade. Corrin attacks with a dragon lunge. Corrin Daku grabs Corrin's lance arm and slams Corrin to the ground.

Corrin Daku raises his hand in the air preparing to stab Corrin, but he gets hit by an After Burner Kick by Bayonetta. The dark god falls on his back.

"You're not going to lay another finger on my Corrin. You still have a witch to deal with you." Bayonetta taunts.

Corrin Daku growls in anger. He gets up on his feet and attack with a diagonal sword slash. Bayonetta dodges and puts Corrin Daku into Witch Time. The Umbran Witch hits the dark god three punches to the face and a flurry of punches to his body, with the last punch being a Wicked Weave attack. The dark god crash into a building after the initial hit. He gets out of the rubble. Before he can charge at Bayonetta, he was hit by Cloud's blade beam. He turns to see the blonde swordsman covered in blue aura.

"What source of power is this?" Corrin Daku wonders.

"You really shouldn't keep your eyes off of your opponent unless you're sure he's dead. Now you have to deal with my limit break." Cloud turns to Bayonetta. "You tend to Corrin. I can hold him off." Cloud charges at Corrin Daku and the two exchange sword slashes with each other. The two fly up in the air to continue their sword fight.

Bayonetta helps Corrin back up on his feet. "Are you alright darling?"

Corrin shrugs Bayonetta off of him. "I'm fine. Why are you so worried about me?"

Bayonetta was confused by Corrin's response. "What do you mean Corrin? You're my boyfriend. Your well-being is important to me."

"Shouldn't you be worrying about Cloud instead of wasting your time on me? You made it clear on how much he means to you."

Bayonetta starts to feel her heart racing. She knew what Corrin was talking about and it scared her wondering how he found out about what her and Cloud did. "Corrin…"

"I know what happened Cereza. I was there, I heard everything. I didn't want to believe it. I tried to think of every excuse on why it happened. I wanted to delude myself from the truth, but I couldn't run away from it. What's wrong with me Cereza?! How could you do this?!" Corrin yells with tears in eyes.

"Corrin, this isn't the time to be talking about this. We're in a middle of a battle right now. I'd give you a heartfelt apology if we wasn't stuck in a life threatening situation for the entire universe!"

"But I just don't understand, why would you-"

"Look out!" Bayonetta yells as she sees a ki blast coming towards her and Corrin's direction. The smashers quickly jump out of the way.

In the sky, Corrin Daku is shoots three dark blade beams at Cloud. Cloud cuts through the all the beams. Corrin Daku charges in with a sword thrust attack, Cloud sword parries the attack and hits the dark god with an upward slash. The dark god gets sent higher in the air, Cloud follows up with his attack by hitting Corrin Daku with a vertical sword slash that sent him crashing down back to the ground. Cloud floats back to the ground with Bayonetta and Corrin standing beside him.

Standing behind a building far away from the battle, the children looked on in amusement.

"Papa is really giving it to the bad man." Kana comments.

"I had my doubts, but Cloud is actually holding his own against Daku really well. That Limit Break is definitely coming into handy." Morgan says as he makes a mental note to record about the Smasher's and their abilities when all was said and done.

"Something seemed wrong between Cana's Mama and Papa. Do you know what it could be cousin?" Kana asks.

Cana shakes her head. "I don't know. I hope everything is okay. I'm scared seeing them fight...they can get really hurt."

"I noticed the disconnect before we left to come back here to the future. Something definitely happened between Corrin, Cloud, and Bayonetta. Whatever it is, they must put it aside and keep their heads together. With their join strengths, we may have a chance at victory. Any miscommunication will lead to failure." Artemis says while watching the ongoing battle with worry in her eyes.

Corrin Daku gets on his feet. His face filled with anger. He starts panting. "Injured...By low life scum. Looks like I took you mortals too lightly. I thought Bayonetta would be the small issue, but then there's you Strife. You had all that power within you."

"I've killed monsters, demons, and deities before. You won't be any different. My Limit Break will be enough to take you down." Cloud tells him with no mercy in his tone.

"Is that so? Well then, I guess it's time I stop going easy on you then. It is time I show you the true extent of my power!" Corrin Daku starts to let out a loud scream. The ground starts shaking around him and a burst of wind starts pushing the smashers back a little. He forms a purple barrier around himself as his body starts to change. The children behind the building clings on to each other tightly. Being slightly blinded by the wind

"I don't know what's going on, but I can feel that things are about to get even uglier!" Morgan shouts.

Bayonetta takes out Love is Blue and starts shooting at the the dark god, but the barrier absorbed all of her bullets. "What the hell?"

Corrin charges at his dark doppelganger and slashes at the barrier, only to get knocked back. "Not even physical attacks can get through it."

Corrin Daku body began to change. His hands turned into claws, a grows a tail behind him, dragon wings sprouted from his back, his teeth starts to become more sharp and turn into fangs, and scales started to appear around his face. He lets out one final scream before release a burst of energy that pushes back the smashers. The smoke clears from the dark god, his transformation was complete.

"Yes...Yes! The power coursing through my veins! This is the power of a god! The full potential of this body is all mine!" Corrin Daku relishes in his power surge.

"Ugh! Don't get so attached to another person's body! It's gross!" Cloud says in disgusts.

Corrin Daku chuckles. "Jealous aren't we? Well then, I think it's time we finish our fight Strife. Allow me to take out the trash first." The dark god shoots a charged up Dragon Fang Shot at Bayonetta. The Umbran Witch falls with her body twitching uncontrollably with dark lighting sparks around her.

"Cereza!" Corrin yells in horror. Before the King of Valla could move, he gets pierced in the side of the by Corrin Daku's lance hand and falls to the ground while holding his chest.

"Corrin! Cereza!" Cloud yells in horror. He turns to Corrin Daku in anger and gets in his battle stance. "You bastard!"

"Now that there won't be any interruptions. Let the slaughter begin." Corrin Daku says in a sinister tone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm sorry about the wait once again. Writing actions scenes can really be difficult, especially when there's a lot of action. I apologize in advance if the quality of this chapter is mediocre and I promise to make up to make up for it. But, we're close to the end folks. After this chapter, there will be one more chapter left to write. I have been for six months straight and I think I should take a little break from it before I finish next chapter. I may write another story outside of this one to fill the time so I won't leave y'all hanging for long.**

 **Anyways, enjoy this chapter. Reviews and criticism are always welcomed of course so don't be afraid. I only strive to improve.**

"Now that there won't be any interruptions. Let the slaughter begin!"

Cloud growls in anger and charges at the dark god. He attacks with a horizontal slash. Corrin Daku parries the attack by smacking it away. He then teleports behind Cloud and elbows him in the back, sending him flying. Cloud lands on his feet. Corrin Daku starts super dashing to Cloud, the blond swordsman tries to attack with an upward slash, but Corrin Daku vanishes from in front of Cloud. The dark god reappears next to Cloud and knees him in the face. Cloud stumbles back a little, but was still able to stay on his feet. Corrin Daku begins to attack with a ki blast barrage. Cloud holds up his Fusion Sword and uses it to block the ki blast, but the more he stood there blocking, the more smoke was beginning to obstruct his view.

The ki blast suddenly stopped. Smoke is still covering Cloud and he can't make out what is going on. When the smoke finally clears, Cloud doesn't see Corrin Daku in front of him.

" _Where the hell did he go?"_ Cloud says while looking around. The blond swordsman does not notice that the dark god was standing behind him.

"You seem a little lost Cloud." Corrin Daku mocks with a smirk on his face.

Cloud quickly turns around to see the dark god. Corrin Daku puts his hand in Cloud's face and blast him with a dark ki energy blast. Cloud gets blown away and roughly lands on his back. His body burned and his shirt, robe, and the cloth covering his left arm and leg are destroyed. He slowly starts to sit up, immense pain is coursing through his body.

" _Damn it, I can't even lay a finger on this guy. He's only done a few hits and I'm already badly bruised. At this point my Limit Break will be nothing but a waste." Cloud complains._

Corrin Daku slowly approaches Cloud. "Was that Limit Break power nothing but talk? I'm disappointed Cloud. I was hoping our fight would last a little longer, but you clearly stand no chance against me. Where's all that bravado about killing gods like me?"

Cloud slowly gets back on his feet, panting heavily. " _I'm going to have to go all out on this next attack. Maybe if I can hit him with a Finishing Touch, that should be enough. It's now or never."_ The blond swordsman lets out a battle cry as gold aura flowed around him and his Fusion Sword starts to glow. Cloud dashes to Corrin Daku preparing to attack.

Corrin Daku stood still smirking, unphased by Cloud charging at him. "You're only wasting your breath." He taunts.

Cloud reaches to the dark god and hits him with Finishing Touch, causing a large tornado to appear. The blond swordsman powers down out of his Limit Break. When the tornado cleared, Cloud is stunned to see an uninjured Corrin Daku standing before him.

" _Finishing Touch didn't do anything to him...How?!"_

Corrin Daku cracks his neck. "Not a bad attack. That probably would've left a bruise or killed me. I guess that was all you had. Now you stand before me powerless."

"Shut up! You're not going to get away with this! I'll stop you! For my son, for Kamui, for everyone!" Cloud lets out a battle cry and tries to attack with a horizontal slash.

Corrin Daku grabs the Fusion Sword and punches Cloud in the stomach. Cloud coughs out blood and falls on his knees holding his stomach. The dark god takes the Fusion Sword and throws it to where Corrin and Bayonetta were lying.

Bayonetta gasps at the sight of Cloud's Fusion Sword near here. She fears what could be happening to him. "Cloud…" She says weakly. The Umbran Witch is still paralyzed on the ground from Corrin Daku's Dragon Fang Shot. That feeling of uselessness that Bayonetta hated so much started to rear its ugly head.

Corrin Daku looks down at Cloud and grabs him by his hair. He lifts up the blonde swordsman back to his feet and punches him in the face, sending him flying. The dark god dashes to where Cloud was being sent, he grabs Cloud by the waist and slams him to the ground with a German Suplex. Corrin Daku gets on top of Cloud and punches him five times in the face, giving him a black eye and causing his mouth to bleed. He gets off of the blonde swordsman, he grabs him by the neck and picks him up. Corrin Daku headbutts Cloud in the head and throws him in the air, he unleashes his ki blade and pierced Cloud through the stomach. The blond swordsman screams in agony as the dark god held him up in the air.

Corrin Daku grins. "I'll give you credit, you lasted well and even landed a few hits. Much more fun than the usual mortal fodder, but still a mortal nevertheless. Your foolishness and ignorance, your defiance against your higher up, is what led you to your downfall. You should've stayed in your timeline where you belong and stayed out of my business."

The dark god swings Cloud towards him. He flies up behind Cloud and hits him with a divekick on the back of his head. "Down you go!" Corrin Daku taunts. The two crash down back to where Corrin and Bayonetta are.

The children watch in horror as Cloud's body laid down on his stomach lifeless with bruises and scratches all over his upper body and blood leaking from his head.

Kana felt his eyes beginning to tear up. "Papa no!"

Morgan's body starts to shake with sweat coming down his face. "T-This is terrible! Cloud is not moving at all!"

"We have to do something Morgan! He's going to kill my Mama and Papa next!" Cana cries.

"What can we do?! If Cloud couldn't lay a finger on him, we'll be dead before we can even think about charging at him!"

"Fuck! We can't let it end like this! If push comes to shove, we'll have to jump in and save them! We're not going to stand a chance, but we have to do something!" Artemis exclaims.

Morgan clasps his hands together and closes his eyes. " _Oh Naga, if you're still here please hear our plea! We need your help!"_

Corrin Daku gets on one knee next to Cloud with a smirk on his face. "Heh, what a shame. All that power put to waste. Trash like you do not belong in a god's world." He taunts. The dark god stands up and starts charging a ki blast at Cloud. Before he could unleash the blast, Bayonetta weakly takes out her gun and shoots Corrin Daku in the shoulder. The dark god screams in pain, holding his shoulder.

"You stay the hell away from him!" Bayonetta yells.

Corrin Daku growls. "You insolent scum! If you wanna die so badly, so be it!"

Corrin gets up from the ground and starts charging at the dark god while holding the handle of the Omega Yato with two hands. "No! You are going to be the one to die!" The King of Valla screams.

Corrin Daku turns to Corrin and gets stabbed in the stomach with the Omega Yato. Bayonetta and the children are shocked to see that Corrin had severely injured the dark god, maybe even killed him with that attack. Corrin smiles triumphantly.

Morgan pumps his fist in the air. "There we go Corrin! He got him!"

"D-Did Papa really do it? I-Is it over?" Cana wondered with worry in her voice.

"Shouldn't the bad man have fallen down by now? He got stabbed…" Kana points out.

"Something is wrong…" Artemis says with fear.

Corrin's smile quickly went into a face of disbelief as he sees Corrin Daku begin to laugh. The dark god shoves Corrin away with the Omega Yato still inside of him. The dark god just continues to laugh evilly.

" _Son of a bitch! That did nothing to him!" Bayonetta curses to herself._

"He just took that attack like it was nothing to him…The Omega Yato is at its full power and it was useless against him…" Artemis says.

"Just what is this...this...monster?!" Morgan yells in frustration. The dragon twins held on to each other to comfort one another, they were both shaking in fear.

Corrin Daku stops laughing and looks up at Corrin. "Come now, did you believe that you'd kill me with a piece of junk such as this?" He taunts as he removes the Omega Yato from his stomach and throws it to the ground. "The Rainbow Sage was a fool to forge a weapon for you mortals in a war that was none of your business. His faith in humanity is what brought these endless wars that continuously taint our beautiful world. With you mortals out of the way, I shall create the world that the gods intended."

"Does anyone but you believe your lies?! You're wrong about humanity! If you think wiping us all out is just going to make things better, you're wrong! You're not a god! You're nothing but a coward and liar!" Corrin yells.

Corrin Daku dashes to Corrin and grabs him by the neck. He lifts up the King of Valla. "You have a big mouth for a mortal so weak. I made you a promise didn't I? I said I'll make you suffer before you die."

Corrin Daku charges up a ki blast in his hands and blast Corrin away in the stomach. Corrin falls on his back, before the King of Valla could stand up, The dark god grabs Corrin by the leg and starts slamming him on the ground five times. Corrin lets out a blood curdling scream as he feels his bones cracking after the last slam. Corrin Daku starts dragging and spinning Corrin around like a rag doll and throws him up in the air. As Corrin falls back down, Corrin Daku catches Corrin and hits him with an Argentine Backbreaker Rack. Corrin starts screaming as Corrin Daku continued to put more pressure on his back.

The dark god throws Corrin body to the ground, falling on his back. The King of Valla showing no signs of movement. "I-I can't move my body…" Corrin says weakly.

Corrin Daku walks to Corrin and stomps him in the chest, causing him to scream in pain again. The dark god smirk. "Have nothing snarky to say now huh?" He grabs Corrin by the neck and picks him up. He throws him into a nearby building. There was nothing Corrin could do with his body in so much suffering.

Corrin Daku puts up his index finger and shoots four finger beams at Corrin's chest. He then dashes at Corrin knees him in the stomach. Corrin coughs up blood. The dark god cups Corrin chin so that they could make eye contact.

"Where's humanity to save you now? Am I still a coward?" Corrin Daku teases. He slaps Corrin in the face twice. Corrin replies by spitting blood in Corrin Daku's face. The dark god wipes the blood off of his face. "You disrespectful piece of garbage!" The dark god unleashes his ki blade and stabs Corrin in the stomach. The King of Valla screams in agony.

Bayonetta was now laying next to Cloud with her arm around his shoulder. She could feel her heart breaking as she watches the dark god torture her boyfriend, and there was nothing she could do about it with her body still fighting the paralysis. She tries her best to fight back her tears, she once again failed to protect the two people she loves.

" _Damn it! How could I have been so careless?! So weak! Just what is this bastard!" Bayonetta curses._

Corrin Daku turns to Bayonetta. "Take a good look at this witch, because this will be the last time you will ever see your lover again."

"J-Just...W-What are you?" Corrin asks weakly.

Corrin Daku turns back to Corrin. "I was once an angel named Rinkushu, who resided in the beautiful world of Paradiso. Home of the Lumen Sages and the Hierarchy of Laguna."

Bayonetta gasps. "Paradiso?! I should have known there was something strange about you!"

Corrin Daku turns to Bayonetta. "I have had to witness you kill my brethren time and time again! I fled to Skyworld, because I did not have the strength to defeat you. I promised that the next time I see you, I'd make you pay for your sins! Years later, I discovered that you were residing in the Smash Realm. I have seen the havoc and destruction you mortals caused to your world. I expected punishment for your barbaric actions, but I soon learned that all the other gods and goddesses are nothing but lazy! I wanted to take matters into my own hands!"

"S-So how did you take my body?" Corrin asks weakly.

"I was standing in the Temple of Realms plotting my revenge, suddenly a ball of light appeared before me. I did not know where it came from, or what it was, but it granted me a wish. When the light disappeared, something changed about me. I was now in your body, with a surge of new power within me. I felt...reborn. I transported to a faraway wasteland in the Smash Realm to where that Umbran Witch was. There I saw her, Cloud, your twin sister, and you now in my body. The moment I saw you…" Corrin Daku unleashes his ki blade and stabs Corrin in the stomach.

Corrin screams in agony grabbing on to the ki blade. He starts coughing up more blood. His vision slowly starting to get blurry, he was slowly losing consciousness.

Corrin Daku continues. "Then after that was Cloud, then your twin sister. Didn't stand a chance against me."

"C-C-Cereza...W-What did you do to...Cereza?!" Corrin asks angrily.

The dark god begins to chuckles. "I was going to make her pay for her sins. Show her the same amount of pain my people had to go through. I paralyzed her like I did now, and as she was lying on the ground helpless. I thought I'd...take my time with her."

Corrin's eyes widen as he realizes what the dark god meant. "N-No...Y-You didn't…"

"It was a sight behold, seeing an Umbran Witch kick, scream, and plead for help. No one around to help her. Oh how I relished every moment of it! Then after I used her up, I got rid of her like the piece of garbage she is. The last thing she sees is her lover killing her."

"C-Cereza…" Corrin mutters in his dying breath as his body falls limp, letting go of the ki blade with his head looking down. Tears begin to fall down from the King of Valla's face.

Corrin Daku is surprised by this. "Are you crying?!" He starts to laugh. "How pathetic can you be?! You're supposed to be a king as well?! I thought you'd have more pride than this, but humanity's savior is nothing more than a crybaby. It doesn't matter, you're a deadman now." The dark god turns to see Bayonetta standing completely up with a pissed off expression. However, he was not phased. "It seems that the paralysis has worn off."

"You son of a bitch! You're not walking out of here alive! I'm going to make you pay!" Bayonetta yells as tears fall from her eyes. She points her guns at Corrin Daku.

"Ha! You've already failed to save your two boyfriends! You don't stand a chance against m-" The dark god's sentence was cut short by a hand choking him. "W-What?!" He turns to see that Corrin is still alive.

Bayonetta gasps in shock. "Corrin?!"

Dark energy flowed around Corrin's body. He grabs the ki blade from his stomach and crushes it. He throws Corrin Daku to the ground. The dark god slowly gets up from the ground, confused.

"This is...curious." Corrin Daku mutters.

"H-How dare you...How dare you…" Corrin silently muttered. He lifts his head up with eyes bloodshot red and his fangs out. "HOW DARE YOU DEFILE _**MY**_ CEREZA! RAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" The King of Valla lets out a roar as a burst of energy comes out his body. Corrin begins to transform into his Feral Dragon form.

Corrin Daku felt a little weary. "So this is your true power. I may not be able to achieve that form, but the result will be no different."

Corrin lets out another roar and charges at the dark god, tackling him.

Bayonetta quickly runs to Cloud and picks him up, throwing his arm over her shoulder. She watches as Corrin uses his claws to attack Corrin Daku, who was dodging the oncoming attacks. The Feral Dragon roars again and lets out his Water Breath, Corrin Daku quickly dodges the attack and counters with a ki blast. The ki blast hits Corrin, but he is unaffected by the attack and just slashes at Corrin Daku, knocking him down to the ground.

" _He has completely lost it. It would be dangerous if I tried to talk to Corrin in his current form...I should stay back." Bayonetta says._

"Mama!" Bayonetta hears her daughter call for her. The Umbran Witch turns to see the children approaching her.

"What's the matter? I thought you were all hiding." Bayonetta says.

"We couldn't stand back any longer! If things got even worse than they are now, then we would have had to jump in anyways!" Morgan says.

"My papa! Is he okay?! Please tell me he's not dead!" Kana sobs.

"He's alive little one. He's just hurt very badly. Morgan, is there anyway you can heal Cloud?"

The young tactician shakes his head. "Unfortunately not. I don't have a healing staff with me."

"Papa...He's not himself. I've never seen him so angry." Cana states as she watches her father fight Corrin Daku.

The feral dragon lunges himself at the dark god to attack him. Corrin Daku grabs Corrin's horns and knees him in the face, he then slams his head on the ground and starts spinning Corrin around. The dark god throws Corrin above him and shoots a ki blast at the feral dragon's stomach, he then vanishes to appear above Corrin and hits with a double axe handle. Corrin makes a huge crash to the ground, making a crater. The King of Valla reverts back to his human form, unconscious.

Corrin Daku floats down to the unconscious Corrin. He wipes his mouth of some blood dripping from the side of his mouth "You annoying beast! I'll show you to make a mockery of me!" He gets on one knee and starts slamming Corrin's head to the ground.

"Corrin!" Bayonetta yells. She lies down Cloud on the ground. "Watch after Cloud! I have to save Corrin!" The Umbran Witch uses Panther Within, turning into a black panther and starts running to Corrin and Corrin Daku's direction. She pounces on Corrin Daku and start clawing at the dark god, Corrin Daku blocks his face. Bayonetta slices Corrin Daku on the side of his face and bites him on the shoulder.

The dark god lets out a painful cry. He punches Bayonetta in the face to get her off of him. Corrin Daku stands up holding on to his shoulder and three claw marks on his face. "You will pay for that witch! I'll be sure to burn your corpse to ashes!"

Bayonetta reverts back to her human form. Purple aura begins to form around her. "Enough talk. I'll show you what happens when you fuck with me." The Umbran Witch unlocks Umbran Climax and does a Wicked Weave uppercut to send the dark god flying in the air.

Bayonetta lets out her butterfly wings and starts flying towards the dark god. Corrin Daku regains his composure and tries to attack with a dive kick, Bayonetta side steps away and traps the dark god in Witch Time. Bayonetta punches Corrin Daku in the face three times, she hits him in the jaw with a butterfly kick with the first kick coming from her and then the second kick being a Wicked Weaves kick. Corrin Daku screams in frustration and starts shooting a ki blast barrage at Bayonetta. The Umbran Witch takes out her guns and shoots at every ki blast that came at her, causing smoke to cover up around.

When the smoke clears, Corrin Daku tries to stab Bayonetta with his ki blade. The Umbran Witch pistol whips the dark god and then uses Madama Butterfly's hands to grab his tail and turn to his back side.

Bayonetta smirks. "Your mummy never gave you a spanking for being a naughty boy. I'll rectify that mistake." She taunts.

The Umbran Witch starts spanking Corrin Daku with Love is Blue, increasing the speed and power with each hit. The dark god lets out a cry of pain with each hit. Bayonetta uses a Wicked Weave for one last slap and sends Corrin Daku crashing down. Bayonetta flies back down to the ground.

Corrin Daku starts to slowly get up, wincing in pain. He is in utter disbelief. " _This should not be happening! I've been embarrassed and injured by that witch! Even in my new form, that witch is still able to overpower me. How can this be?! Damn it!"_ He turns to the Umbran Witch, who was approaching him with a stone cold look on her face.

"I'm not finished with your punishment..." Bayonetta threatens.

"Don't get cocky witch. I still have one more trick up my sleeve!" Corrin Daku declares. He charges his ki and shoots a dark Water Breath at Corrin direction.

"No!" Bayonetta quickly runs to Corrin and holds on to him. The Umbran Witch takes the full blast while protecting Corrin in her arms. Bayonetta lands to where Cloud and the children are unconscious.

"Mama!" Cana cries in horror.

Corrin Daku teleports in front of the children. He smirks. "I knew she would throw her life away for him. How foolish."

"Coward! Bayonetta had you beat and you knew that! So you resorted to dirty tactics!" Morgan yells in anger.

"Tch. Chivalry in battle is nothing but a fabrication. In the real world, you do any and everything to win. I've had enough of you mortals, I'm going to blow you to smithereens with this damn planet!" Corrin Daku flies up high into the air. He lifts his arm in the air and starts charging his ki energy. A dark ball begins to form in his hand. Growing larger and larger by the second. The children starts to get nervous.

"T-That doesn't look good…" Artemis mumbles.

"H-Hey Morgan. How bad does that giant ball of death look?" Kana asks.

"Well judging by the size of that thing, I'd say destroy the entire world bad." Morgan snark.

"That's very bad!"

"This can't be the end...It just can't be!" Artemis says.

The dark Death Ball was now planet sized, the ground is shaking from the force of the energy flowing through it. Corrin Daku laughs maniacally. "Who's the coward now?! Say goodbye to your pitiful existence! DIE!" The dark god launches the Death Ball down to the children. The children are frozen in fear. They were powerless to stop something beyond their abilities. They were lost on what to do.

Cana suddenly recalls something important. She looks at her arm and remembers the Bracelet of Time Bayonetta gave her. " _When you use it, you'll be in Witch Time for a small period of time. Whenever you're in trouble, just use that bracelet and run."_

Cana turns to the other children. "Everyone, grab on to me!"

The other children turn to Cana confused, but they did not really have any other options. They all hold on to Cana. The young Umbran Witch lifts up arm and a burst of energy comes out of the bracelet. The entire world was now stuck in Witch Time. The Death Ball is now moving very slowly, delaying the children's inevitable doom. The children looks around amazed at what was happening.

"Cousin, what did you do?" Kana asks.

"My mama gave me this bracelet just in case I got into some trouble. Now time has slowed down." Cana explains calmly.

"Well you may have delayed our inevitable doom, but we still have no way to get out of this situation." Morgan reminds her. Suddenly, a flash of light appears in front of the children. The Dragon Divinity Naga appears.

"The divine dragon Naga. She's still alive!" Artemis exclaims.

"Mortal children, I have heard your prayers. What may I do to assist you?" Naga asks.

"Naga, can you please take us all back to the present?! We need to help our parents recover!" Morgan pleads.

"I hear your request child, and I can grant it. You all have a heart of justice, I trust that you can defeat this evil and save your world. Good luck." Naga envelops the children, Bayonetta, Corrin and Cloud in light and transports them back to the present time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Anybody still here? Anybody still care for this story? I would hope so if you have been waiting. After a long, long, long, LONG hiatus. We have finally arrived to the final chapter of this story. I am VERY sorry for delaying this for as long as I did. Life was hitting me hard, preventing me from writing because I was lacking motivation. I feel terrible making you all wait, so I was determined to push through and finish so I could move on to other stuff. If you have been waiting for this, I did the best I could. I'm sorry if it appears rushed. I tried my best to make it a grand finale. I will save the rest of my thought until the end because you waited long enough. So, enjoy the long overdue finale.**

 **Smash Mansion, Rooftop (Present Time)**

Palutena and Rosalina are standing on the rooftop watching the sunset. Rosalina has a very concerned look on her face, there is a very troubling feeling inside her. Palutena takes notice of the space goddess's attitude.

"What's up with you Rosa? You're usually not someone who gets anxious or show much emotion for that matter." Palutena asks.

"Corrin, Cloud, Bayonetta and the children. They have been gone for quite some time after leaving to face the one who threatens their future. I feel they may be in danger. I hope they did not perish…" Rosalina says.

"Ahh you're worrying too much. No need to worry about the three lovebirds. If it's just some clone of Corrin, then the three of them should have already gotten rid of him by now. I hope their stupid lovers quarrel didn't put those kids in danger though. I may not know much about those kids, but my niece and nephew are there with them. I don't want anything happening to them." Palutena says.

"You sent them to the future with no way to return. That is very irresponsible on you Palutena. How are they supposed to return safely without you?" Rosalina scolded.

"Okay, that was a little oopsies on my part. Didn't feel like time traveling anywhere to handle a minor threat. They've probably found another way to time travel back here. Some god or goddess has to still be alive in the future right?"

A flash of light appears in front of the mansion. Corrin, Bayonetta, Cloud, and the future children emerge from the light as it begins to fade away. Palutena and Rosalina notices the three Smashers unconscious and the bodies bloody, battered and bruised with Corrin and Cloud having a hole in their stomachs.

"Oh...That doesn't look good at all." Palutena says.

"We have to help them immediately! I will get Shulk to assist us! They don't have much time left!" The two goddesses quickly run downstairs.

* * *

 **Kingdom of Valla (Future)**

The Kingdom of Valla is now a desolate wasteland. Corrin Daku is flying in the air with his arms folded in deep thought. He has reverted back to his base form. " _How did those mortals outsmart me? I had them right where I wanted them, but then time suddenly slowed down. Then they all escape. My one chance of retribution against that putrid Umbran Witch, squandered. I am forever trapped in this future."_ The dark god sense someone's energy from behind him. The energy felt very familiar to him, almost exactly like his. Corrin Daku turns around to see his original form before he took Corrin's body, Rinkushu.

Rinkushu smirks. "So this is what I become in this timeline. I saw the results of what you did to those mortals. Very impressive."

"I did not expect to see such a familiar face. I was sent to this time by that lazy goddess Palutena. Those mortals came here to try and stop me. I quickly showed them that they cannot match the power of a god. Unfortunately, I could not finish the job."

"Let us rectify that mistake Daku. I can take you back to the past. Mortals still roam, tainting the beautiful world that the gods created. Help me exterminate these vermin. So that we may create the world that the Lumen Sages preached to us. If those lazy gods and goddesses won't do their job, we'll do it for them."

"Yes. If those mortals choose to get in our way once again, we will erase them from existence."

Rinkushu opens his arms. "Come. Let us pave the way for the new era."

Corrin Daku approaches Rinkushu and the two embrace with an evil smirk on their face.

* * *

 **Smash Mansion, Living Room (Present)**

Bayonetta, Cloud, and Corrin are now conscious. Corrin and Bayonetta are sitting on the couch together with Cana inbetween with her arms wrapped around her parent's arm tightly. Cloud is sitting on a lounging chair with Kana standing beside him. Rosalina ordered her Lumas to bring some medical supplies. The Lumas wrapp bandages around Cloud's stomach and cleans the scars on his face with a rag using alcohol. The Lumas bring Bayonetta her Mega Green Herb lollipops for her to heal. Morgan is using a healing stave to heal Corrin.

"Good thing mother had a healing stave for me to use. She trained me for situations like these." Morgan says.

"Thank you Morgan, your help is appreciated." Corrin replies.

Rosalina, Shulk, and Palutena come into the living room. "How are you holding up?" Shulk asks the three smashers.

"Despite the stab wounds, burns, scars, and broken ribs, we're hanging on." Cloud bows to the Lumas. "Thanks you guys."

"How were you able to return to the present?" Rosalina asks.

"The Divine Dragon Naga returned us here. We would all be dead had it not been for her." Artemis answers.

"Just what the hell happened up there for you to come back almost dead?! Did you have that much trouble dealing with a clone of Corrin together?" Palutena wonders.

"He's not a clone. This situation runs deeper than we initially thought." Bayonetta says somberly.

The Goddess of Light raises an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"It's actually an angel named Rinkushu. In another timeline, he switched bodies with me. He killed me, my sister, Cloud, he even ra-" Corrin could feel his blood boiling remembering what his dark doppelganger told him. His breathing starts getting heavy, he balls his fist and grits his teeth. Cana is starting to feel frightened. She had never seen an angry side of her father.

Bayonetta frowns seeing the pain her boyfriend was going through. "Corrin…"

Palutena eyes widen as she realizes the name Corrin said. "Wait a minute! Wait a minute! You said his name was Rinkushu?! What the fuck?!" She yells put her hands on her head.

"You know this person Palutena?" Shulk questions.

"Yesterday I got a call from Viridi to mentor this angel on becoming a god. That was the name of the angel. That little bastard...he's responsible for all this?! How did this happen?! I've never even seen an angel like him before!"

"He's an angel from Paradiso." Bayonetta says.

"Oh, Paradiso. I don't associate anyone from that place with Skyworld. The Hierarchy of Laguna, the Lumen Sages, they are all a bunch of nutcases. You have a history with those freaks, right witch?"

"Yes...history." The Umbran Witch replies.

Kamui comes down the stairs. She looks around to gather what is going on, noticing all the somber looks on everyone's faces. "By the looks of everyone's faces, I guess things didn't go well."

Kana runs to his mother and hugs her. "Mama!"

Kamui kneels down to her son. "Are you okay Kana? You're not hurt are you?"

Kana shakes his head. "I'm okay Mama! But Papa got hurt really bad!"

Kamui and Cloud exchange looks. Kamui did not feel any sympathy or pity for the blonde swordsman. Cloud could feel guilt weighing him down as he looks at Kamui. He has a feeling that the dragon princess might know what happened between him and Bayonetta.

"Yes. I see." Kamui silently replies. She did not want Kana to notice any hostility she was holding against Cloud.

"Hey. You might want to look out the window. Something is going on." Artemis says as she looks out the window.

Rosalina, Shulk, and Palutena look to see that the sky has turned dark red with dark clouds. They were confused about what was going on. Suddenly, Shulk begins to have a vision. He sees Corrin Daku and Rinkushu in New Smash City killing many civilians. He then sees Corrin Daku and Rinkushu preparing to shoot a giant energy ball before the vision ends.

Rosalina turns to the visionary. "Shulk, what did you see?"

"I saw Corrin with black hair and dark armor with another individual. They were killing people in New Smash City. It looked like they were going to destroy the entire city." Shulk answers.

Morgan's eyes widen. "Wait! Are you telling me that Daku and that Rinkushu guy are here?!"

Cana starts to shake. "E-Everyone is going to die...J-Just like before…"

Corrin stands up. "I won't allow it! They won't be spilling anymore blood of innocent people! I am going to stop them!"

"Don't be an idiot Corrin. You came back here with a hole in your chest. If you couldn't even beat one, what the hell do you expect to do against two? You'll be dead the moment you step foot out there." Palutena says.

"Do you just expect me to sit here and watch those monsters wipe out humanity?!"

"You have not fully recovered yet Corrin! If you go out there and battle now, you won't have enough strength to fight." Rosalina warns.

"The longer we stay here more people will die. We have to do something." Cloud states.

"I'll go out there!" Kamui declares. Everyone turns to her surprised. "I'm not going to stand here while innocent people are getting killed! Whoever these beings are, I will stop them. If you manage to recover before the fight is over, you are welcome to assist me."

"You must really want to die huh? You don't even know what you're up against. Besides in terms of strength, you're no better than your brother. You'll just go out like a jobber." Palutena snarks.

"At least I'm standing up to do something about the problem!"

"That doesn't mean you can solve the problem! You will get yourself killed!" Shulk warns.

"I'll take my chances…"

Bayonetta stands up from the couch."Don't be foolish girl. You can't fight those two on your own. Think of your child."

Kamui darkly smirks to herself. "Funny." She walks to Bayonetta and gets up in her face. "When you were fucking Cloud behind Corrin's back, did you think about your child?" She snarks with a stern look on her face. The room fell into a deep silence. Corrin looks down and shut his eyes in embarrassment. Cloud starts to sweat, he could feel a lump in his throat. Bayonetta balls her fist in anger. It pissed her off that Kamui would hit her below the belt like that to embarrass her. If they weren't in a life threatening situation, the Umbran Witch would have knocked the hell out of the Nohrian Princess.

"I'm going out there and you can't stop me." Kamui says. She turns around and starts heading out the door. Before she could leave the mansion, she feels someone tugging on her cape. Kamui looks down to see it was her son with a worried look in his eyes.

"Mama…" Kana says

Kamui gets on one knee and rubs her son head. "Don't fret Kana. I promise I'll come back." The Nohrian Princess gives her son a hug before heading out to New Smash City.

* * *

 **New Smash City**

Citizens are running aimlessly and screaming in horror as their city go up in flames. Rinkushu and Corrin Daku are floating in the air shooting ki blast at many buildings, causing them to explode into rubble. The two deities unleash a ki blade on their hands and starts to fly down to the fleeing citizens. They start to decapitate, stab, and cut up any human in front of them. Blood, guts, and body parts flying everywhere. The two deities just relished in the blood shed. They stopped to admire their work.

"Killing mortals has been such a joyous sport. So weak, so fragile, seeing them cower in fear. Makes our plan easier." Rinkushu smirks.

"Indeed. After we're done with this world, we will move on to the next. We will ensure that no mortal will taint our beautiful world again." Corrin Daku says stomping on a severed head near him. "Let us continue our plan."

Before the two deities could continue to chase after the fleeing citizens, they see Kamui in front of them with the Omega Yato in her hand. "You're not continuing anything! Your plans come to an end today!" The Nohrian Princess yells.

Corrin Daku smirks. "Hmph. You are Corrin's twin sister. You know, I thought you were smart for not coming to the future along with your brother and your friends. I guess I overestimated you. You are a more foolish than I initially thought."

"Coming alone as well? You must be so confident to think you can challenge the both of us. Unless you're here to surrender your life to us and make our job easier." Rinkushu says.

"Shut it! I'm putting a stop to the both of you! I wasn't going to sit back and let you continue to do what you want!" Kamui gets into her battle stance.

The two deities share a light chuckle between each other. "She wants us to kill her. Let us fulfill her wish." Rinkushu gets into his battle stance with a smirk on his face.

"Though you know you cannot win, you still persist in throwing your life away. We will show you just how worthless you truly are! You won't last long." Corrin Daku remarks. He gets into his battle stance.

Kamui prepared herself for what the two deities might do. Corrin Daku and Rinkushu super dashes to the dragon princess, Kamui quickly gets into a blocking stance. The two deities pressured her with a flurry of punches, pushing the dragon princess back.

Kamui grits her teeth. " _Damn! These two are strong! I don't think I can guard for much longer!" She worries._

The two deities both throw out a heavy punch to cause Kamui to drop her guard and stumble back, they both send Kamui flying with a roundhouse kick. The dragon princess lands on her feet, she does not notice that Corrin Daku had appear behind her. Corrin Daku puts her in a Full Nelson.

"H-Hey! Let go of me!" Kamui yells.

"You cannot escape. Now!" Corrin Daku calls.

Rinkushu has a giant energy wave charged up in his hand. The angel shoots the energy wave at Kamui and Corrin Daku. The dragon princess struggles to break Corrin's Daku hold, the giant energy wave is approaching closer. Corrin Daku vanishes away leaving Kamui to take the full impact of the blast. Kamui gets sent flying screaming in agony. After all the smoke clears from the blast, the dragon princess is now laying down in a pile of rubble. She cannot even muster up the strength to stand. She looks up to see the two deities standing over with smirks on their faces.

The two deities didn't waste their time. They kick Kamui up in the air, they vanish above her and kick her in the stomach to send her crashing back down to the ground. Corrin Daku and Rinkushu finish off their attack by stomping on her chest, Kamui screams in agony feeling her bones getting crushed. The two deities stand over Kamui's battered and bloody. Blood leaking out of the side of mouth with half of her armor falling off, leaving part of her upper body exposed.

"You must feel foolish now for choosing to defy us. The stupidity of you mortals is very saddening. Don't worry, you won't have to live with this shame for long." Rinkushu says.

Corrin Daku sneers. "I've grown tired of these humans! Let us rid the world of these vermin, so that we may build our new world!"

"I agree. This world is starting to become an eyesore." Rinkushu and Corrin Daku flies up into the air. The two deities charge their ki and both lift an arm in the air. They start to form a ki energy ball in their hand which slowly began to grow.

* * *

 **Smash Mansion**

Palutena had put on a projector from her stave to show what was happening in New Smash City. While everyone was worried for Kamui, the Goddess of Light was not surprised at the results of the battle. She rolls her eyes. "I told that idiot she was going to get herself killed, now look at her. Bet she regrets going out there now." Palutena says

"This is just like in my vision. That blast will surely be strong enough to destroy everything!" Shulk says.

Morgan peeks beside him to see Kana fuming with rage. His teeth began to grow sharp, his tail is starting to come out from his body, his claws are out, and scales were becoming visible his face. The young tactician starts to grow fearful of what the dragon boy was going to do.

"Kana, no! Stop it! Just calm down!" Morgan pleads.

"No! I won't let them hurt my mama! I won't! I won't! I won't lose my mama again! I-GRRRRAAAAAGH!" Kana lets out a powerful roar, letting out a burst of energy that caused everyone to step back. His dragon wings sprout out of his back. He turns away from everyone and flies through the window.

"He's heading towards New Smash City. He's going to try and fight those two, he's going to die." Artemis says.

"Damn it Kana! We can't lose him!" Morgan yells in frustration.

Cloud gets up from the chair and starts heading out the door. "I'm going out there." He says.

"Cloud! You're not fully healed yet!" Rosalina warns.

"I don't care! Kana is my son and Kamui is his mother! I'm not going to lose either of them! They are my family. As a father and husband, its my job to protect them." Cloud grabs his Fusion Sword and leaves the mansion. He quickly rushes to the garage and gets on his Fenrir motorcycle. He turns it on and starts riding towards New Smash City chasing after Kana.

Corrin gets up from the couch. "Well we can't just sit here and do nothing either. We have to go help Cloud, Kana and my sister." He says.

"I'm going too. I'm already all healed up from my lollipop. Corrin Daku is not invincible, I was able to bring him down during my Umbran Climax form. It is possible we can beat them both. Let's go." Bayonetta says.

Corrin sprouts his dragon wings and flies out of the mansion. Bayonetta uses Panther Within and follows Corrin out of the mansion. Cana extends her hand as she watched her mama and papa leave. Tears began to well up in the young Umbran Witch's eyes. "Mama...Papa…" She calls quietly.

An idea comes to Palutena. "I think I have an idea on how we can deal with our problem." The Goddess of Light says.

Rosalina turns to Palutena. "You must tell us your plan! We don't have a lot of time!" She says.

"Easy there space lady. It's going to take a little convincing, but I think I can do it. Just leave all the talking to me, follow me." Palutena commands as she starts to head upstairs. Shulk, Rosalina, Morgan, and Artemis follows the Goddess of Light.

Cana was now all alone in the living room. She looks down on the ground and starts to cry. " _I'm all alone. Everyone has left me. Those monsters are going to kill Papa again...and Mama…"_ Cana starts to think about the moments she spent with Bayonetta. The conversation on the roof, sleeping in the same bed as her, Bayonetta wanting to protect. Bayonetta gave her the love that her future mother did not give her. Cana wipes her eyes. Her mama wouldn't want her to be a crybaby now. " _No. I won't let them take them away from me. I got to see my papa alive and happy again. I have a mama who loves me. I won't let those monsters take them away again!"_

Cana looks up with a determined look on her face. Her body starts to glow with purple aura. The young Umbran Witch uses beast within and turns into a black tiger cub. She heads out the mansion and follows her parents.

* * *

 **New Smash City**

Corrin Daku and Rinkushu's ki energy ball has grown to planet size. The two deities have evil grins on their face. All Kamui could do was just look at the sky and watch the two deities charge their dangerous attack. The dragon princess begins to feel herself succumbing to her wounds.

" _I can't feel my body. I have no strength to move. This is my punishment for being so foolish. Everyone...I'm sorry. My brothers. My sisters. Corrin. Kana...I'm sorry my child. Mama is not going to make it back. I'm sorry I've failed you."_ A tear begins to fall down from Kamui's face. " _Mother...I can't wait to see you again…"_ The dragon princess faints.

"This is it! Say goodbye to this world you mortals!" Corrin Daku says.

"Mortal have no place in the realm of gods! Time to make way for the new era!" Rinkushu says.

Before the two deities could unleash their attack, Corrin Daku is suddenly hit by Kana who headbutts him in the chest and sends him flying. The giant ki energy ball disappears. Rinkushu is caught off guard by the young dragon's presence. He does not see Cloud flying up to him, the blonde swordsman punches the angel in the face and sends him flying.

Cloud and Kana look down to see Kamui lying on the floor. They both quickly fly down to the dragon princess. "Mama!" Kana cries.

Cloud holds Kamui in his arm and puts his head on her chest. "She's still alive, but she's barely hanging on."

Kana reaches into his pocket and takes out a Vulnerary. "I brought this with me from the future. Mama always told me to keep one just incase I get hurt really bad in battle, but she needs it more." The young dragon boy uses the Vulnerary on his mother. Her wounds begin to slowly heal.

Kamui starts to open her eyes. She sees Cloud and Kana looking over her. "Cloud? Kana?"

Kana smiles. "Mama! You're okay!"

"How? Why am I still alive?" The dragon princess wondered.

"I gave you a Vulnerary! You told me to always keep one with me if I'm ever in danger! You needed it more than me!"

Kamui turns to Cloud. "Why...did you come save me?" She wonders.

"Kana needs you. This is for our son. I promised to protect you both. Can you stand?" Cloud asks.

"Yeah…" Kamui begins to stand on her feet with Cloud helping her up. The family looks up to see the two deities floating above them, and they didn't look happy.

Corrin Daku's armor is now cracked. "You insolent brat! That was a lucky cheap shot, but it won't happen again!"

Rinkushu sense something. He looks to his counterpart. "Daku, the Umbran Witch and Corrin. They have arrived here as well. Why don't you leave these mortals to me while you finish off the Umbran Witch?" He suggests.

"I like that plan. Okay then, I'll leave them to you. That Umbran Witch is mine." Corrin Daku says with a smirk. He flies to the direction of where Corrin and Bayonetta will be.

Rinkushu turns to Cloud, Kamui, and Kana. "I will finish the job. Once we are rid of you mortal pest, the new era will finally come to pass!"

"This isn't your world to take. The future does not belong to you, and it never will. Kana, let's do it." Cloud takes out his Fusion Sword.

Kana takes out his Buster Sword. "I'll be fighting right beside you Papa!" He turns to Kamui. "You stay here and rest Mama! Papa and I will beat him! Then we'll be a happy family!"

Cloud and Kana fly up to Rinkushu letting out a battle cry. The angel unleashes his ki blade and clashes swords with Cloud and Kana.

* * *

Corrin and Bayonetta arrive in New Smash City. They look around to see the city in ruins along with civilians on the ground dead, some decapitated, some torn apart, some burned. Blood was all over the ground. Corrin felt like he was going to throw up seeing this display.

Bayonetta is also disgusted by this massacre, it reminded her so much of when the Umbran Witches were massacred by the Lumen Sage. Bayonetta tries to keep herself together. "This is horrible…" She says to herself.

Corrin looks up to see a ki energy wave coming down to Bayonetta. "Cereza watch out!" The King of Valla quickly runs to the Umbran Witch and tackles her out of the way of the beam. The two smashers look to see Corrin Daku floating down to them. They quickly stand up from the ground and get in their battle stances. "You…" Corrin snarls at his dark doppelganger.

"I knew you would return. I've come to finish what I started!" Corrin Daku states.

"You angels make me sick. You think you're in the right by slaughtering all these innocent people? All this goodness that you gods preach is bullshit, and I have had enough of you spouting that garbage out of your mouth." Bayonetta takes out her guns and points it at Corrin Daku.

"It is you mortals who spout garbage! You won't escape death this time! You will die by my hand!" Corrin Daku unleashes his ki blade and gets his battle stance. He suddenly senses another person approaching close to him. He looks to the right to see a black tiger cub appear. The tiger cub is revealed to be Cana

Bayonetta and Corrin eyes widen at seeing their daughter. "Cana?!" They say in shock.

An evil smirk appear on Corrin Daku's face. He did not waste any time to charge at Cana. The young Umbran Witch gasps in horror at the deity approaching. She turns around and covers her face, preparing for the impact.

"NO!" Corrin uses Dragon Lunge to launch himself in front of Cana. The King of Valla uses Counter Surge to counter Corrin's Daku ki blade slash and blast him away. The dark doppelganger lands on his feet and motions the King of Valla to approach him. Corrin charges at Corrin Daku and the two start to clash swords against each other.

Cana uncovers her face to see that her papa was now fighting Corrin Daku. Bayonetta runs up to her daughter. "Little one! What are you doing here?!"

Cana runs up and hugs her mama. "Mama! I did not want to stay back and let you and Papa die! I...I-I wanted to help b-but I was scared."

Meanwhile Corrin is beginning to lose a sword clash against his dark doppelganger. Corrin Daku kicks Corrin in the stomach to cause him to stumble back, he then follows up with a knee strike to Corrin's face. The King of Valla falls on his back with his nose starting to bleed. Before he could get up, Corrin gets roundhouse kicked in the face by Corrin Daku.

Corrin Daku stomps on Corrin's chest, causing him to scream in pain. "You never stood a chance against me to begin with. Now your daughter will witness the death of worthless father once again. Oh yeah, I'm sure you are aware. Without you she will cease to exist." Corrin Daku starts to stomp more on Corrin chest.

Bayonetta is starting to get nervous, she needed to act fast or Corrin was dead. She has an idea in the back of her mind. It was going to be a risky plan, but the Umbran Witch felt that it was her only option. She turns to her daughter. "Cana! You need to fight!" She demands.

The young Umbran Witch looks at her mother like she was crazy. "W-What?! I-I can't fight him! H-He's too st-" Cana starts to shake in fear.

Bayonetta did not have time for this. In order for this plan to work, she needed to convince her daughter to fight. She needed to be harsh. Bayonetta bends down to her daughter and puts her hand on her shoulders. "Cana you need to listen to me! Now is not the time to be acting like a crybaby right now! The entire world is at stake and I need you to be a big girl! Because if you don't fight, your daddy will die! Is that what you want Cana?! Do you want to see your daddy die again because you were too weak to fight?!"

Cana's heart and mind is starting to race. Flashes of witnessing her father's bloody body in the future and Corrin Daku staring down at her with Corrin's blood in his hand. The evil smirk on the dark doppelganger's face was an image she couldn't burn out of her memory. The young Umbran Witch bawled her hands into fist and grits her teeth. Her mother's words started to ring in her head and flashes of that horrible memory was making her angrier.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAGH!" Cana lets out a loud roar, letting out a burst of energy. Her dragon wings sprouted out and her tail came out. Her body starts to glow with purple aura. She is now in her Umbran Climax form.

Corrin Daku stops stomping on Corrin as he feels this huge sense of power. He turns to see that Cana in her Umbran Climax form, and she was staring right at him. The dark doppelganger felt a little worried. " _Was that child hiding all that strength the entire time?" He thinks to himself._

Cana summons a Wicked Weave fist and punches Corrin Daku away from her papa. The young Umbran Witch did not waste any time and flew after Corrin Daku. Corrin Daku lands on his feet, but before the dark doppelganger could regain his composure, he gets headbutted in the head by Cana. Corrin Daku stumbles back holding his head that was starting to bleed.

Bayonetta runs up to Corrin and helps him back up on his feet. "Corrin, I need you to work with me here."

The King of Valla coughs while wiping blood from the side of his mouth. "I'm okay." He looks to see his daughter throwing Wicked Weave punches at Corrin Daku, who is blocking it. "Cana...She's really giving it to him."

"She's holding him off well, but she's still young. She does not know how to fully control her powers, we need to act fast. Corrin, give me your sword." Bayonetta asks. Corrin is confused by Bayonetta request, but he did not question her and gives the Umbran Witch his Omega Yato. Bayonetta reaches into her pocket and takes out a Mega Purple Magic Lollipop, a Mega Bloody Rose Lollipop, and a Mega Yellow Moon Lollipop. "I hate that I have to rot my teeth, but I am putting an end to this angel." The Umbran Witch puts all the lollipops in her mouth, she could power coursing through her.

Meanwhile, Cana uses beast within and pounces on Corrin Daku. She bites Corrin Daku's shoulder, causing the dark doppelganger to scream in pain. Corrin Daku had enough. He grabs the young Umbran Witch off of him and throws her on the ground. Cana reverts back to her human form.

Corrin Daku yells in frustration. "I have had enough of you brat! I will kill you!" He declares. Before he could charge at the young Umbran Witch, Bayonetta After Burner Dive Kicks the dark doppelganger in the face. Corrin Daku falls down to the ground.

Cana looks up at her mama who is in her Umbran Climax form while also partially flashing red and yellow. "Mama…" She calls. Cana notices that Bayonetta is also wielding the Omega Yato in her hand

Bayonetta looks back at her daughter. "You have done well little one, you'll become much stronger once you learn to control your powers. Now stand back, let your mummy finish this fight." The Umbran Witch turns her attention back to Corrin Daku who is now standing on his two feet.

"I will kill you!" Corrin Daku yells in frustration. He starts shooting a ki blast volley at Bayonetta. When the smoke clears from the ki blasts, the Umbran Witch is still standing with no scratches. Corrin Daku is confused by this. "Impossible! What witchcraft have you done?!" The dark doppelganger dashes at Bayonetta and punches her in the face, but the Umbran Witch did not flinch.

Bayonetta smirks. She uppercuts Corrin Daku and sends him flying in the air. The Umbran Witch sprouts wings by using the demon Malphas. She flies up in the air holding the Omega Yato with both hands. The katana now had Bayonetta's power fused with it. The Umbran Witch lets out a battle cry as she swings the Omega Yato up Corrin Daku, cutting through his midsection.

Corrin Daku starts to scream in agony. "N-No! I-It can't be! I-I'm dying! Impossible! RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Bayonetta slices Corrin Daku in half and the dark doppelganger explodes into dust. He was no more. The Umbran Witch sighs in relief. She flies back down to the ground and her wings goes away.

"Cereza!" Corrin calls. Bayonetta turns to see Corrin running to her while holding Cana in arms.

"I-Is it over? Is he...gone?" Cana asks nervously.

Bayonetta smiles and nods. "He's gone Cana, for good." Her expression quickly turns into a serious one. "But we don't have time for celebrations yet. We still have one more problem to deal with. Let's hurry to Cloud and back him up."

Cana looks up in the sky and points. "Mama! Papa! Look!"

Corrin and Bayonetta look up at the sky to see Rosalina flying into New Smash City. They wondered what the space goddess was doing.

* * *

Rinkushu is floating up in the air breathing heavily. He had some bruises on his face. The angel felt something off. He could not sense Corrin Daku anywhere. It started to worry him. " _What's going on? Why can't I sense him? Could it be that he has been defeated? No, it can't be!" He thinks to himself._

Cloud, Kana, and Kamui were on the ground. Kamui had mostly been taking a backseat watching Cloud and Kana fight the angel. She takes notice of the change in the angel's demeanour. "He doesn't look too focused on Cloud and Kana anymore. Did that witch take care of the other one?"

Cloud turns to Kana. "How are you holding up Kana? Can you still fight?"

Kana nods. "I'm okay Papa. I can still fight." He assures.

Rinkushu flies over Cloud, Kana, and Kamui. The family is confused by this action. Before Rinkushu could get any further, Palutena appears above the angel and stomps on his back, spiking him down to the ground. The Goddess of Light warps in front of Rinkushu with a smirk on her face. She waves at Cloud, Kana, and Kamui. "Hey there! Sorry to interrupt your little fight. Just leave the rest to us. The family approaches Palutena. Rosalina flies down to the rest of the smasher with Bayonetta, Corrin, and Cana following behind her.

Rinkushu gets on one knee. "You stupid goddess! Stay out of my way! You can't do your job to put these mortals in line, so I'm doing it for you!"

Palutena rolls her eyes. "Put a sock in it dweeb. The witch dealt with your future self, now you're all that's left. You don't stand a chance." She taunts.

Rinkushu starts to get annoyed. "Don't get so snark with me you lazy bitch! I still have the power to kill you!" The angel attempts to punch to Palutena. However, he suddenly gets grabbed by the throat by a hand coming out of a dark portal. "W-What?!"

Ganondorf emerges out of the dark portal with a stoned face look. He lifts up Rinkushu from the ground. The Triforce of Power began to glow on Ganondorf hand and he uses Flame Choke. Rinkushu engulfs in dark all over his body as he screams in pain. Ganondorf eviscerates Rinkushu from existence with his Flame Choke. The angel was no more. Everyone is stunned at how easily Ganondorf dealt with Rinkushu, but Palutena was not shocked at all. She had the biggest grin on her face.

"Thank you so much for fulfilling this favor for me Gannypoo~ I knew you had a heart in there somewhere." The Goddess of Light teases.

Ganondorf turns to Palutena and approaches her. "I have dealt with the garbage. You are now in my debt goddess. I expect to be paid something big." He says in a serious tone. The King of Darkness flies away to head back to the Smash Mansion. Palutena waves goodbye to Ganondorf happily.

Everyone wondered what Palutena did to convince Ganondorf to help them, but it didn't matter. The world was saved. The future of the children had been saved. Rinkushu was no more. The smashers look around at the destroyed New Smash City and all the slaughtered civilians. They all had solemn looks on their faces.

"We saved the world and the future for our children, but at the cost of so many casualties. All these innocent people died for just trying to live their lives. Now they'll never come back." Corrin says as he hangs his head low.

Rosalina steps in. "I can fix this. I will not leave these innocent to die unjustly, they deserve to live their lives. I can use the Grand Star to fix everything."

"Is it really that simple to do?" Cloud asks with some concern.

"This is the same person who created a new galaxy to save Mario from a black hole. If anyone can do this stuff its her. Do your thing Rosalina." Palutena says.

The Space Goddess nods her head. Rosalina flies up into the air and summons the Grand Star. She shoots the Grand Star up to space. Suddenly, a giant flash of lights comes from the sky and envelops the entirety of New Smash City.

* * *

 **Smash Mansion, Next Day**

The world is now at peace. The sun is starting to set. Thanks to Rosalina, she fixed the entirety of the Smash Realm and revived everyone that died by the hands of Rinkushu and Corrin Daku. Corrin, Kamui, Bayonetta, Cloud, Pit, Dark Pit, Robin, Lucina, and Palutena are outside with the children.

Palutena opens up a portal with her stave. "Here is your ride kiddos. I set the time before this disaster happen. You can go live your lives normals without worrying about that clown anymore." She says.

Morgan bows to the smashers. "Thank you all. Because of you all our future is saved. Heh, I guess we're in your debt big time. If some deadly force tries to take over this time, give us a call when we're older." He jokes.

Pit walks up to his son and ruffles up his hair. "I'm going to miss you mini me. It was cool to see that I have a son that's so smart and just as handsome as me. As the commander of Palutena's army, I think everyone is in good hands."

"Very proficient with magic too, and he'll be an even better tactician. You're going to be amazing when you grow up Morgan." Robin compliments pinching her son's cheek.

Morgan blushes. "Well you are my mother, the best tactician in the world." The young tactician hugs his parents.

Lucina hugs Artemis. "I'm going to miss you Artemis. It was crazy meeting you at first, but I am happy to be your mother. Remember to stay strong okay?"

Artemis nods. "I will mother. I will miss you too." The young dark angel turns to her Dark Pit who was behind Lucina looking away with his arms folded. "Father. I know you are not very good at goodbyes. I inherited that same feeling from you. But I just want to thank you for being the best father you are to me. You are my hero."

Dark Pit blushes at his daughter's kind words. He was not very used to compliments, but hearing them from his future daughter made him feel warm. "Y-Yeah well, I'm happy to see I have such a kickass daughter. Stay strong Artemis." He turns to his daughter giving her a smirk.

Kana runs up to his parents and hugs them. "Mama! Papa! I'm going to miss you both! It was awesome fighting alongside you Papa!" He smiles widely.

"It was...an experience fighting with my future son. You are a strong kid Kana, I know I can leave things to you if the world is in danger. I'm very proud of you." Cloud smiles.

Kamui bends down and gives Kana a kiss on the cheek. "Travel back safely okay Kana?" She hugs her son tightly. "I love you okay?"

"I know Mama! I love you too!" Kana replies.

Cana walks up to her parents with a small smile on her face. "Mama. Papa. Thank you so much. I...I love you."

Corrin and Bayonetta kneel down and hug their daughter. "We love you too Cana. It was a joy to meeting you. You're going to grow up to be a strong young woman, I believe that. I will be with you to see it. Your papa isn't going anywhere." The King of Valla assures his daughter.

Cana turns to Bayonetta. "Mama. When I go back to my time, will I see you again?" She asks with a sad expression.

Bayonetta rest her hands on Cana's shoulders. "Listen little one, I promise I will not make that same mistake again. I'm sorry for not being the mummy you needed in the future. I was foolish, selfish, and immature. I will not do that to you again. I swear, I will never leave you."

"You...Do you promise to stay with me and Papa?"

"I promise darling." Bayonetta gives Cana a kiss on the forehead. "It is almost your bedtime little one, you need to get ready. Remember, no more crying okay? You're a big girl now. I'm proud of you Cana." The Umbran Witch pulls her daughter in for one last hug. Corrin is touched to see Bayonetta making up to Cana. The Umbran Witch has changed so much since Cana's arrival.

The children wave goodbye to their parents one final time as they walk through the time portal. The portal closes. The children are now back to their original time. Palutena yawns and stretches. "Well that was an adventure and a half. No more time travel shenanigans for this goddess. I'm going to take a well deserved nap." She says. The Goddess of Light starts to walk to the Smash Mansion with Pit, Dark Pit, Lucina, and Robin following.

Corrin, Kamui, Bayonetta, and Cloud stayed behind. The four smashers exchange looks. There was still a lot of tension and unfinished business between the four. Kamui decides to break the silence. "Well, now that we ensured the safety of our children's future. There are still some things that need to be addressed." She turns to her brother. "Corrin, you will always be my brother. However your willingness to easily forgive is still your biggest weakness. If your choice is to stay with that witch, then so be it. I am proud that you've grown some, but there's still some parts of you that needs growing up."

"I know my choices may not be ideal to you, but I believe in my decisions and my judgement of others. I don't need anyone holding my hand anymore. We don't have to agree with each other, but we can at least have a mutual respect for each other's decisions." Corrin says.

Kamui nods. "Fair." The dragon princess turns her attention to Bayonetta. "You. I will never like you. I will never forgive you for what you've done. However, that moment you shared with your daughter. It showed me that you're not completely horrible. So...I will give you credit on that."

Bayonetta rolls her eyes at Kamui. "You're too kind." She says sarcastically.

Kamui then turns her attention to Cloud. "Cloud. I will never forgive you for cheating on me. I want nothing to do with you anymore. You hurt me. We're through." she says as she looks away from the blonde swordsman. Kamui begins to walk away and heads to the mansion. She did not want to look back at Cloud. If she did, all the memories she had with him would have started playing in her head. Kamui did her best to hold back her look down at the ground in regret. Guilt began to build up inside. Bayonetta and Corrin felt sorry for the blonde swordsman.

"Cloud, I'm sorry." Corrin apologize.

Cloud shakes his head and looks up at Corrin. "Don't be. I should be the one apologizing to you. I know what I did and I respect her decision to break up. I don't blame her one bit. It is going to take a lot of time to heal. Who knows, maybe in the future we'll talk again." The blonde swordsman begins to walk to the Forest of Harmony. Bayonetta and Corrin could see that Cloud was hurting. The blonde swordsman stops and turns to his two best friends. "Don't worry, I'll be okay." He says with a weak smile. He then continued on through the forest.

Bayonetta and Corrin are now alone. The Umbran Witch look down with regret on her face. "This is all my fault. My abandonment of Cana, my actions with Cloud, my existence for being an Umbran Witch. It has ruined so much." She says in a solemn expression.

Corrin grabs Bayonetta's hand. "Do not blame yourself Cereza! You have brought good to others! You showed me a life of freedom that I never thought was possible in my world. You inspired me to become more independent and make my own decision. You've given me a love that I never got to experience. We laughed, we cried, all the things that happen in relationships. I know I should hate you for what happened, but I can forgive you. You are not a horrible person Cereza. I love you."

Bayonetta looks up at her lover. "Corrin…" They turn towards each other while holding each other's hands. "I want to make it up to you. I want to show you how much I cherish you. I want to show how sorry I am for everything I've done."

Corrin tightly holds on to Bayonetta's hands. "I want to show how much I cherish you. I want to make love with you Cereza. I know I said I would wait until marriage, but I could've died. I could have lost you and I don't want to risk that again. Cereza...I love you. I really love you."

"Corrin…" Bayonetta presses her lips on Corrin's. The two share a passionate kiss as the moon began to rise and the moonlight shines on them. The world is once again at peace.

 **Author's Note: Finally. This story has come to an end. Now there is a lot that I want to get off my chest. This is pretty important too when it comes to future stories.**

 **1\. I've always disliked Corrin. I think it's no surprise to the entire world that Corrin is horribly written and REALLY bland. He was only the main character for so long because GintaxAlvissforever really loved Corrin and mained him in Smash 4 at the time. With Three Houses having actual good characters and Corrin being bottom 5 in Smash Ultimate, she stopped caring. I did all of this for her because she helped me get into writing in the first place. However, I did enjoy what I did with Corrin and Kamui to make them more interesting characters. Changing a little of their lore and shifting their personalities to something worth investing in. Also gave Male Corrin love since the Smash fandom never did.**

 **2\. To continue with Corrin, this is practically it for him as a main character. His arc is finished. He's accomplished and done everything I wanted him to do. So he will be taking a backseat as a side character now. So will Cloud and Kamui, but their story isn't completely over yet. What about Bayonetta? I have something big for her for future stories. Bayonetta is never really leaving the main character spot.**

 **3\. I just wanted to say, thank you. You guys don't understand how much it means to you that you take time out of your day to read my stories. I also just like to see what you guys say in reviews. Your criticisms also help me become a better writer because I want to become a good writer and write stories for people to enjoy. I appreciate you all for being so patient with my ass, you're all cool people. I may not be the best at playing Smash, but goddamn do I love writing about it.**

 **That's all really. So I thank you all again for reading and being patient with me. Hope you will stay tuned for future stories. Review and all that jazz. Hope you all take care.**


End file.
